Moon Rabbit Lost Through Time
by Welt Ende
Summary: During a day when they were bored, the problem children trio decided to play with their favorite teasing material as they usually did. However when the prank take an unexpected turn, the rabbit girl that they knew so well up until now changed to become an entirely different person. Can Izayoi, Asuka and Yō manages to deal with this new one but also to bring their Black Rabbit back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.: Hello dears readers! I have observed that we could see the development of each main character of the serie specially about the past of the problem children trio but I have seen that they didn't learn enough about Kuro Usagi (or Black Rabbit)'s past to my taste along with her time with Canaria besides for a few references which leaded me to create this one-shot after seeing Kuro Usagi's loli form in the second part of the Mondaiji series. There would be of course some modifications made by me but this scene is situated around after the end of Mondaiji novels and the beginning of Last Embryo. For the people who already read this prior to the modifications, I have modified Kuro Usagi's name with "Black Rabbit", I have my reasons to do so, don't worry about it since the story is still the same!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the extraordinary world of Little Garden. The [No-Name] Community's condition had considerably improved compared to the time when they lost their names and flag 3 years ago, all of this is thanks to the countless victories brought by Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yō who possessed the three most powerful Gifts on Earth that were summoned by Black Rabbit to Little Garden not even one year ago. There is no more worries about water, money or food. Even the dangerous Last Embryo called Azi Dahaka was defeated with the less casualities possible! The lands that were once destroyed because of the Demon Lords' doing were now on the middle of being restored enough to cultivate for the upcoming harvest and the community were preparing themselve for the promised Halloween. The birdsong in the woods, the whispers of the faeries and the babbling of distant rivers could be heard faintly in a beautiful harmony matching the otherwordly sight of this world _―_

"Please stop messing around, you... PROBLEM CHILDREEEEEN!"

 _―_ Yeah, it would be probably so if it weren't for the pitful cries of the only [Highborn of Little Garden] running after the three Outlanders with a paper fan in her hand, while the three were running away with mischevious smiles on their faces as they were perfectly satisfied with the always so amusing reaction of their favorite teasing material.

"Today of all days, Black Rabbit shall not let the three of you run away from their rightful duties! Though we defeated the Demon Lord, there is still a lot of reparation to do in the cities, also the farm to take care of but the preparation of the Halloween festival as Hosts and more importantly the fate of our Community is resting in your hands! And yet you dare to run away?!" Black Rabbit was running behind them at a starlight speed that may make her looks like a highspeed non-stopping train purchasing them, specially with her red eyes glowing with anger.

However the three problem children had their own ways to not lose to her agility as Izayoi possessed a speed that rivals the [Moon Rabbit]'s, Yō could fly in the air with the abilities of flying animals she befriended with and Asuka... no, she wasn't going to use Deen, having a giant robot running around would be too dramatic and would cause trouble later but she too, had obtained great numbers of Gifts, besides Amalthea was present so why not ride on her? (Though the flying goat wasn't hyped about it, look like she understand the pain of the Moon Rabbit go through usually when dealing with those people.)

"Hahahaha! Then we will just leave it in your hands, Black Rabbit!" Izayoi laughed his usual wicked laughter as he dodged another attempt of the fuming rabbit to catch him by a hair's breath.

"Aren't the three of you the ones who decided to celebrate the festival of Halloween into our Community?! So why are you leaving all the organization to us and doing nothing but slacking off?! Didn't we let the three of you have enough rest after the last battle?!"

"We did organized everything, didn't we? But we never promised about helping into put everything in place!"

"That's why we're counting on you for that while we would enjoy the result~!"

"And with a lot of delicious food, please!"

"Y–you three...!" And thus the Black Rabbit Express took another fly after the three problem children once again, who only all laughed in response to the typical yet amusing reaction of their favorite and only rabbit girl around here. Kuro Usagi's grim expression then turned into something more sinister as she suddenly stopped much to the three's confusion before jumping backward.

"Oi, oi, Black Rabbit! What are you planning to do? Don't feel like coming after us anymore?" Izayoi taunted but just like the two other, he felt curious and almost warty to Black Rabbit's sudden action. Did she already got tired of all this? If so then there is no meaning to continue on teasing her. Though the three stopped, they still maintained a good distance from the rabbit girl and was preparing to escape any surprise attack she may prepare.

" **Fufufu... It can't be helped, isn't it? It is Izayoi-san and everyone's fault after all, so nobody not even Young Master Jin or Leticia-sama and even less Shiroyasha-sama would be able to blame Black Rabbit...** " For some reason she started to say uncomprehenble things as her bangs were hiding her eyes so seeing her current expression besides a creepy smile was impossible.

"Hah? What the heck are you talking alone for?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow curiously as he asked a question that everyone here was wondering to themselves.

"You will understand it soon, Izayoi-san..." And with that Black Rabbit took out one of her Gift Card and her hair turned form blue to pink, hinting that she was either super angry or that she was going to use her power soon, seeing this the three suddenly got alarmed.

"B–Black Rabbit? Aren't you taking it a little too seriously? I mean, we are only joking like we usually do..." Asuka tried to calm her down but the strange aura that Kuro Usagi was releasing which reminded them of the one she had when they jokingly said that they were quiting the Community a little before Percher's case, well it somehow made her think that Black Rabbit isn't in the mood to listen to them anymore, look like they pushed the joke a little too far this time...

"Great causes call for great measures to take! Black Rabbit shall never back down!" She cried so with an unwavering determination filling her eyes as she raised her Gift Card up with her arm and it shined in her finger in a dramatic manner as if she was a hero facing a demon lord like in the stories, "Black Rabbit shall catch all of you and then force the three of you to work for the Community; a task you've keep on running away from and then give you one of her best scolding in reserve!" ...She would almost look cool if it wasn't for the ridiculous outburst she said towards the end. And then a thunder roared and her Gift Card turned into one of the many Gifts that Black Rabbit possess as the [Highborn of Little Garden]; Mock Divinity Vajra which was only a Gift being that released thunderbolt around her which accompanied well her currently thunder-like mood.

"No good, she snapped, look like we have no choice but to escape." Izayoi noted as he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Yō near him nodded as she was still floating in the air, "Agreed... I don't want to deal with Black Rabbit in that state ever again." She shuddered slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself. During the last time when they joked about leaving the Community in order to play a game of tag with Black Rabbit, Yō ended up being the first one who got caught as before she could fly away, Black Rabbit caught her by the leg with a scary smile, thankfully she avoided the lecture she was preparing for her with everything that happened but still... her animal instinct was telling her to not face that kind of danger ever again.

"You won't run away!" However before they knew it, Black Rabbit squatted down on her legs before propulsing herself forward at a lightening speed and closed the distance between them in less than one second as she grabbed Izayoi's forearm.

"Damn _―_ " He gave her a roundhouse kick that had enough strength to destroy mountains but she evaded it by squatting down without even letting go of her tight grip on his arm. "This time for sure you won't run away! Black Rabbit shall give you a limited version yet extended in length of her wonderful lectures!"

"Thank you for the thoughtful attention but I'll have to decline!" Black Rabbit and Izayoi were matching in speed but Izayoi is still stronger than her physically... but still what with that iron grip anyway?! Is that the famous lesson of 'don't play with fire' but this time it is 'don't play with a rabbit'?! He almost feel that she is going to leave a bruise if that's continue...

"Izayoi-kun!"

"What, Asuka-san?!" Suddenly Asuka used Amalthea and flew towards Izayoi and Black Rabbit as she forced the rabbit girl to separate from the blond young man and passed between them, both jumped back on their respective buildings after all.

"Good job, Rich girl!" Izayoi grinned as he slightly rubbed his paining wrist.

Black Rabbit seems to be shocked with wide eyes before her gaze locked on Asuka as if she was a terminator machine who just switched of target for elimination. "Fufufu! I see... so Asuka-san want to be caught the first, isn't it?"

"E–eh?!" Asuka was so caught off of guard that she almost fell from Amalthea's back but was even more surprised with what Izayoi said: "Rich girl! We'll go on separate way from now on! Let's meet up _at the usual place_ after you shook off Black Rabbit on your own!"

"Asuka... good luck."

"Eh?! Izayoi-kun, Kasukabe-san?!" Asuka was beyond shocked to see her two friends fleeing away towards opposite directions from each other in front of her, leaving her to deal with the Black Rabbit who was still fuming in anger but before she could retort anything back, the two were already out of view. Asuka couldn't help but tremble like a leaf as she turned back to Black Rabbit only to see her smile in a sweet yet dark way as she readied her Gift that fire thunderbolts. "Don't worry Asuka-san~ if anything happen to the three of you, Kuro Usagi would be sure to fix it up~"

 _'Fix what up?!'_ Asuka couldn't help but scream mentally in her head. But if she was talking about fixing up the bond of trust between the three Outlanders then she wouldn't mind in participating into it... but there was no way it would be that easy, right? Aah... She can already find her mind growing heavy about thinking of the upcoming lecture. But if she is getting caught so quickly, hope that the two others would be so at their turn as well! Because she wasn't sure that she would be able to run away in time with that rabbit who was eyeing her like a shark... Ah, look like Amalthea is scared too which make her chance of escape go down once more.

* * *

And at least 3 hours after the little incident at the morning, at the so-called promised place in a forest a little more far away _―_

"Asuka isn't coming at all, is she?"

"Look like Rich girl got herself caught by Black Rabbit after all." Only Izayoi and Yō were present. The so-called promised place was near the lake where the three got summoned at the very beginning, they fell from the sky and landed into the water. The three decided on it during their tea party between Outlanders in order to know themselves better with each other and the three agreed that this place was quite special tot hem because it was where everything began; their summoning, meetings and then registred into the Community, though there was no way they could reveal such an embarrassing thing to Black Rabbit.

"So shall we go rescue Asuka?" Yō asked as she munched on some fruits she picked up along the way, Izayoi was impressed by how much she could eat as always. Was it because of the animal capacities she keep on accumulating or the reason of her own gluttony? But we would feel bad for the rich girl to suffers about Black Rabbit's scolding while the two of them were on their escape, so maybe they could go take a look and search for an opportunity to rescue her? Not like that Black Rabbit would let them do so easily with her current storm-like mood. But in either way, even if they rescue her or not, they were getting ready for a scolding for both actions. One for giving up on their work and the other is on not helping their friends, the former is obviously from the rabbit girl but the latter would be from the rich girl.

"Hm... What to do?" The blond asked to himself with a hand on his chin as if she was deep in wonder but the brunette didn't took it quite well as her eyes narrowed in warning and she started to pout, "Izayoi..."

He couldn't help but burst out of a strong laughter upon seeing her pout allied with the fact that she didn't finished to eat thus making her look like one strange kind of squirrel. "Hahaha! I was just kidding Kasukabe! Sure, sure, let's go save the Rich Girl then!" Those people were without doubt the best ones to mess around with!

Yō swallowed the food in her most after a few chewing and looked at Izayoi with a slight annoyed expression which was rare for her usual expressionless face, "Muu, I don't know what to think about that. It is hard to know wherever Izayoi is joking or not."

"'Cause I'm joking around too much?"

"Hn."

"Hahaha! Well I can't deny your mistrust in me but have a little more faith okay, Kasukabe? You go watch what is going on then I'll think about a plan to rescue Rich girl and restart our tag game with Black Rabbit."

"Let's make sure that Asuka won't get caught so easily this time."

"If it was the case then Rich girl would be sure angry, I mean twice in a row!" And thus both were preparing on applying their rescue plan until a sound of rustle in the bushes made both of them going on alert, was it perhaps Kuro Usagi who already found them? Both jumped backwards and was preparing themselves for any upcoming attacks _―_

"Izayoi-kun, Kasukabe-san...!" ...Or it is actually, just Asuka running through the bushes and reach them before putting her hands on her knees, lowering her head and panting heavily as if the sheltered milady had run a marathon with her life on line. She was sweating like crazy which can make them understand that she ran a great distance without even stopping and her long dark hair was full of leaves, even one of her hair ribbons was teared apart.

"Asuka! So you've managed to escape from Black Rabbit!" Yō was about to run towards her but Izayoi put his arm in front of her, stopping her before she could reach the girl in the red dress. "Wait a sec', Kasukabe. We can't be sure that this isn't a trap, you know? For example Black Rabbit using the Rich girl as a decoy to lure us out and catch us or just the Rich girl's wish to take revenge on us for the earlier deed, specially if Amalthea isn't by your side."

"Oh, I see! That does make sense..."

"N–no, it isn't...! Something terrible happened _―_ " Asuka finally looked up and both of the two other problem children froze upon seeing her current facial expression, her eyes were red and full of tears and desperation which must mean that she cried a lot and this didn't looked like an act put up in order to trick them or anything but just the real deal. It look like something important has happened. She then chocked herself on her tears and started to cough violently.

"What's happened Asuka?" Yō rushed to support Asuka on the point of collapsing and rubbed her back in comfort while Izayoi approached her through walking slowly in contrast as now all trace of mischief disappeared on his face. "Rich girl, did something happened to our Community?"

Asuka's violent coughs had finally calmed down as she took a breath after another in order to calm herself but then shook the head to Izayoi's question. "The Community is alright, but the problem is that during the time she was pursueing me... I got careless and fell from Amalthea's back, Black Rabbit tried to save me... and got eaten by a Rabbit-Eater Plant!"

""...Hah?"" Both Yō and Izayoi cocked their heads on the side slightly in confusion as they correctly registred Asuka's words into their heads. They both looked at each other before turning to Asuka and saw that her serious expression didn't changed despite how ridiculous the situation has become.

The Rabbit-Eater Plant, one of the many plants present into the special sector of plants, in the botanical garden present in the [Underwood] in the world of Little Garden. Along with the mandragora plants, mandrake plants and man-eating plants, they are considered as the dangerous species that can kill instantly. The first listed one was specially targetting rabbits, however the effect that it may have on a Moon Rabbit was still unknown _―_

"So, if I recapitulate everything... when Rich girl was still running away from Black Rabbit, you accidentally bumped into the caretaker of the botanical garden because Amalthea was tired of flying high, thus a Rabbit-Eater plant got released and chased Black Rabbit since she has rabbit ears, even you thought that it was bad so you tried to help Black Rabbit but in the climax of the action, you accidentally fell from Amalthea's back and the Rabbit-Eater Plant was about to eat you because it is a carnivore plant but Black Rabbit pushed you away just in time and got eaten in your place? Are you aware of how ridiculous it sounds, Rich girl? Are you seriously not trying to trap us in revenge and hand us to Black Rabbit?"

"Izayoi-kun, in normal times I would do that but no matter how much ridiculous it sounds, it is the pure and only truth. Otherwise I would be hunting the two of you down together with Black Rabbit."

"That's not false either. But I guess this is how much you hold a grudge against us."

"Izayoi... stop messing around with Asuka." Yō pouted in response of Izayoi and Asuka's bickering even though she know perfectly that the blond is only toying with the rich girl.

"Got it, got it." Izayoi waved Yō off with his hand in his usual way which make the others think that he hasn't reflected over his actions at all, then he turned back to Asuka. "Then Rich girl? What happened after which is so important for you to rush at us for help? Though I hate to admit it, Black Rabbit is strong enough to hold her own against me so wouldn't she be able to easily escape the plant?"

Asuka then casted her gaze down and sighed, "I wanted to believe so too but when Kuro Usagi used her Mock Divinity Vajra on the Rabbit-Eater Plant..."

 _'Wow, so she was that desperate, wasn't she?'_ Izayoi thought in amusement as he continued to listen to Asuka's words, there was no point to use electricity to release yourself from a plant right? Kuro Usagi's judgment must have been clouded by the panic. Ah, by the way this thought was also shared by Yō but it was better to not inform Asuka of it taking count of how sincerely worried she was actually, it would just add oil to the fire.

"The Rabbit-Eater Plant released a weird explosion of weird smoke inside itself as reaction to the thunderbolt, then we've got no more reactions from Black Rabbit so I asked Amalthea to slice the roots of the plant... but then the plant fell through the Edge of the World..." Asuka's voice was filled with guilt, even if she has a Gift that can command others, she is still a kind girl who refuse to use such a thing against her friends.

"And where is Amalthea?"

"She went after Black Rabbit, she said she will contact me once she found her."

"Hah... It seems it can't be helped then. We'll just have to find that stupid rabbit and hope that she'll let our lecture off with that." Izayoi sighed as he ruffled his hair in annoyance but both Yō and Asuka could feel the hint of worry hidden in his voice because despite how he act like he doesn't give a damn about it, Sakamaki Izayoi _does_ care about the safety of his comrades. If the situation wasn't on an almost important level then the two girls of the group of the problem children trio would surely take that chance to try to tease their comrade who is always the one who's teasing them, but...

"What?" As if he could somehow feel the content of their thoughts, Izayoi looked at them uneasily before cursing in annoyance a few words under his breath as he stood up and walked away first, "There's no time to lose, right? We've got a nagging rabbit to save before she truly end up being digested by that stupid plant, even if the roots were pulled out, we can't be sure that she would be safe, can we?"

""..."" Upon hearing his words, both Asuka and Yō looked at each other in silence before _―_

""Pff...!"" _―_ They giggled and tried to bite back their laughter before it can explode out of their mouths, though any of the three would admit out from their own mouths, Black Rabbit was quite the important existance to them since she is the reason and also the one who summoned them into this world where they can experience everything they had wished for and were lacking into their original world, you could almost say that if it weren't for Black Rabbit, none of them would be there; she was the link that were connecting them to this place (but also a great teasing material, who wouldn't like to tease their favorite rabbit?). But there was no need to say that Black Rabbit and Izayoi's relationship was kind of a little more special than the two others, surely because he is the only male of the group but taking count of how much enraged he was when she got fatally wounded by His Highness last time, maybe there could be something more than that...

"Oi! What are you guys losing time for?! There is a rabbit to rescue!" When they turned back, Izayoi was already at a few meters away from them and shouted such. Both girs had to bite back anouther chuckle before standing up and running towards the young man, it was only later that they received a message from Amalthea who said to have found the last place where Black Rabbit was.

* * *

"Oi, Rich girl! You're really sure that it is around there?"

"From what I have heard from Amalthea, it is!"

"Hope that Black Rabbit is unscathed." And thus the three problem children of the [No-Name] Community are currently searching for their lost Judge Master towards the end of the river where Black Rabbit was last seen by Amalthea who searched for any signs of her through flying.

 _'But still, to think that she got washed away so far...'_ Izayoi almost wanted to smile ironically, Little Garden should never be understimated as expected! Though it is said that Little Garden used to be even bigger in the past and that its currently form pales terribly in comparaison its original form, they had yet even explored half of Little Garden despite often slack off their Community work in order to go on exploring. They even tried to set the objective of exploring the entire Little Garden before the end of the year, but seeing at the pace they are currently progressing it wouldn't be so easy to accomplish.

"...Hm?" Then a strange object floating on the river and was slowly washing over the dry land came into his field of vision, it was slow and tranquil but also strangely maddening in a way almost like in a delivery in the post-service, the feeling of looking at that thing felt just like the stupid smile that a rabbit girl carry sometimes which make you feel like punching it off.

 _'It can't be that easy, right...?'_ Izayoi felt almost like laughing at himself, if so then maybe it should be them who should give that rabbit a good scolding for making them worried for nothing. But despite that, he still went over the weird bulge to see that it was a big carnivorous-like plant. Maybe he should call Asuka and Yō over? "Oi, Rich girl! Did the plant looked like something like this?"

"Let me see it for a second!" With that Asuka who was at a few meters away quickly run towards Izayoi with Yō following closely near her, she took a look at the plant before nodding her head. "Yes, it is! This is the thing that almost ate me and captured Black Rabbit!"

"Hm..." Izayoi hummed and then turned to the plant, most of the colors had darkened, so does that mean that it died or that Black Rabbit got attacked by the gastric juices?

 _'Stupid rabbit, dying in such a stupid way isn't even a bad joke.'_ Then Izayoi noticed a small budge under the plant's petals that was moving desperatly but without success, "I–is anyone here~? Please help me!" It was a voice familiar to t hem which they recognized quite quickly, but the problem children didn't noticed due to their relief that the voice sounded more childish than the usual one they knew and so was the figure hidden under the plant.

"Izayoi, let's help Black Rabbit, it is too pitful to tease her right now."

"Yeah, yeah, got it." It's not like he was planning to do anything else but he still decided to follow Yō's advice and forcefully stretched away the plant's petals (which was really easy thanks to his herculean strength). Then he heard a huge sigh in relief of the rabbit girl underneath before he was about to extend his hand to help her up for once, but soon froze upon seeing the sight she was currently in.

"Izayoi?" "Izayoi-kun?" Seeing Izayoi suddenly freeze on the spot that was quite unlike his usual self who is always composed, both Asuka and Yō started to get worried about their friend's current state and decided to step forward in order to see what has shocked him to that extend only to be soon finding htemselves into a similar situation...

""Eh...?"" The two girls could only mutters so in reaction while Izayoi, him, was completely silent. In front of them was without doubt the Black Rabbit they knew, but still _―_

"Wait, shouldn't this be truer to your name?" Her hair was completely black, her adult form became more childish with the clothes she wore being half-melted surely due to the plan's acid but it was too big for her current size and more importantly with how she was looking towards them as if she was completely in lost and her red eyes were lacking her usual innocence.

" _―_ Who are you people...?" She asked so while wariness started to show in her eyes, looking them as strangers. And the worse is that it didn't even seemed to be a joke! The Black Rabbit they knew would never do something like that. It was as if she became like an entire different person, but she still seems to react when her name was being called... Is this an aftereffect of the plant's pollen? Or the fact that she fell through the Edge of the World? None of them knew the reason but all of them knew that it was going to be troublesome to explain and deal with from now on... but first thing; how should they explain to their Community the current state of the blue-haired Moon Rabbit who turned black?

* * *

"Sniff... hic! J–just a minute ago, I was the happiest person on the universe because I heard that my Black Rabbit was going to visit me, b–but to think I would be welcomed of such a horrible sight! Th–that voluptuous Black Rabbit turned into a washboard _―_!"

"So this is where you're shocked, huh? You don't care about the fact that she doesn't remember you at all and cried out 'Pervert!' when you tried to hug her?"

"There is of that of course, but I was waiting impatiently to bury myself into her boobs since it has been a long time!"

"Not like that I can't understand you but there is stillways to enjoy Black Rabbit even if she became a loli, you know?"

"Lad...! You are right! Even as a loli, Black Rabbit obtained a different charm than usual and there are even maniacs who may enjoy it better than expected! Thank you so much for opening my eyes and show me a new road towards light!"

"Hmpf, this is only natural. After all, aren't we comrade _of the same kind_?"

"Lad...! _―_ Oh, but unfortunately I don't have any loli-size clothes that I can give to Black Rabbit."

"Heh...? Then does she still have her old clothes? From what I have heard she was in Little Garden for 200 years already. It would be always better than to go buy some for her right now."

"...What is wrong with these people?"

"Th–there is no need to worry about them, Black Rabbit." Asuka tried to shield the now loli and black-haired Black Rabbit's view from the blonde young man and white-haired kimono woman (yes woman, not a loli but really a surprisingly tall woman, it was as if Black Rabbit and her inversed their roles just for this moment's sake) pair who were shaking their hands in a somewhat moving manner as if they have reunited with a long-lost comrade or their soulmates while in truth, if you put all the mood aside, that there was nothing moving about two perverts discussing of their personal tastes with each other. Bringing Black Rabbit was one thing but asking Izayoi to come along was an error, specially if the other party they are seeing is Shiroyasha who is known to have dressed up Black Rabbit into all kinds of revealing costumes (the poor rabbit girl's cries of denial went unheard if it is someone who is in a superior rank than her who is ordering her to do so).

Black Rabbit then turned a suspicious look towards Asuka, "I don't know who you are but I'm grateful that you helped me back then, however I don't remember you or either the fact that I told you my name so how on earth do you know it?" Her speech was not informal but it was very different of the usual overformal Black Rabbit, Asuka couldn't help but flinch at her indifferent tone before quickly think of an answer to her question, "Well, that is... we happen to be members of the same Community, you see? So we've learned your name from there." Technically it wasn't a lie, but it seems that this Black Rabbit's memories regressed to the time before their meeting.

"From the same community, huh...? I got introduced to this same Community since quite a while ago yet I don't remember seeing any of you in it."

"Th–that is, well... because we are newcomers! We just came in recently so it is normal that no one have heard of us right now."

"Yup, we are all from the No-Name Community." Yō licked her fingers with the food she brought as she said that while Asuka nodded twice at, however unexpectedly it made Black Rabbit frowns slightly, "This isn't the name of the Community that I know, and I'm pretty sure that there aren't any other Community carrying such a name either..."

""Ah..."" Both women made as shock strucked into their minds alongside with the realization of the huge blunder they just made; the Community to where they belong did had a proper name and flag before but it got taken away 3 years ago! Of course the 'No-Name' was just a temporary name and also an insult directed to them by the other Communities who stripped them off their name and flag, but now that they think about, the Outlanders didn't even knew the real and former name of their Community along with the fact that they never thought of asking it! And it wasn't that it made them nervous, but this Black Rabbit seems to be much sharper compared to her usual self and was loking at them like suspicious criminals!

Izayoi who was discussing with Shiroyasha about Black Rabbit's state saw what was happening to the girls before sighing, ruffling his hair in annoyance and then walked to them before pulling on Black Rabbit's now black ears like he usually yank them to turn forcefully her attention away from the two other sweating girls and let them have some relief out of her interrogation. "Kyaa?! W–what are you _―_ "

 _'Hoho? So even with a different appearance, her ears are as always so sensible, huh? Well it is to be as expected still...'_ Izayoi thought with little amusement then gave out his answer, "There would be no one who doesn't know about the [Highborn of Little Garden] in this place, so please ease your suspicions a bit, okay? You are troubling those two for being to paranoiac." Izayoi expected to see the usual reaction of Black Rabbit nagging loudly in an almost comical manner in reaction of having her ears pulled by their roots with enough strength to lift her up from the ground considering of how light she has become in her current height which is smaller than usual, he did know to hold back on his strength with Black Rabbit in her current form after all...

" _I―understood, so please, let―go...!_ " However he didn't expected her reaction to be totally different from the one they were used to. Unlike the usual whining Black Rabbit who was shaking her arms all around her in annoyahce, this Black Rabbit just trembled in pain as she shut her eyes closed and started to tear up silently. This timid and frightened Black Rabbit certainly wasn't their outgoing but easily flustered Black Rabbit. This shocked the three as Izayoi silently let go of Black Rabbit's ears in response, as she panted in pain when her feet found back the ground she looked up and send an hateful glare to Izayoi who only averted his gaze and walked away back to Shiroyasha.

"What with him?! I can't understand...!" Black Rabbit rubbed soothingly her still paining ears as she cursed Izayoi under her breath, Asuka and Yō approached her as they felt a little guilty that it was because of the fact that Izayoi had to save them from their blunder which leaded to a small argument with Black Rabbit, "Black Rabbit, Izayoi isn't a bad person so don't be too angry at him."

"Rather it is a joke, we often do that so you shouldn't take it too seriously _―_ "

"So that's it? **You people like to see others' suffering because of your jokes?** " But Black Rabbit's cold voice devoided of any emotions other than anger kept them from trying to arrange the situation further as both fell silent. Tugging on Black Rabbit's ears as a way to tease her was their usual routine, and if Izayoi didn't do it then one of them would surely do it in his place, however just because of the usual Black Rabbit's comical reaction, didn't mean that it wouldn't be painful for her... so upon the scolding they just received, they could only cast their gazes down in shame and reflection as Black Rabbit huffed angrily and turned her gaze away.

Izayoi kept an eye on the things before turning back to Shiroyasha, "Say Shiroyasha... is Black Rabbit's current state _reversible_?" He asked the last part in a whisper that only the white-haired former Demon Lord could hear in order to not aise the susipcions of the already wary loli Black Rabbit, he would share the informations with his fellow Outlanders comrades later on after having gained his confirmation about it.

"Well... you did brought me the plant over so I will ask the researches to be done immediately, thus I will recontact you guys once I have found the result."

"I see, sorry for that..."

"Worry not, I just wish to be able enjoy Black Rabbit's bounciful body instead of her cold glares again... besides even I can't stand to see such a thing happening."

"Yeah..."

"More than anything, lad. Are you three going to be alright?"

"Huh?" Izayoi looked up at Shiroyasha in confusion (he didn't even know when he had casted his gaze down), and unexpectedly, Shiroyasha was wearing a serious experession or was it because she was in her real and adult form? "What are you talking about?"

"I mean..." Shiroyasha ruffled her hair slightly in thought, it was actually rare for her to be suddenly at loss of words. "Black Rabbit, isn't she an important existence to you guys? To see her so different in the past... it makes you wonder what on earth happened to her back then to cause her to change like that, but more than anything, to see her seeing you coldly as strangers even after all the hardships you went through, isn't it... well, what should I say, painful?"

"Painful...?" Izayoi regarded her in disbelief beforeturning his head back to the group of the three girls _―_ or rather to the little rabbit girl separated from the two older teenagers by an invisible wall between them, the latters tried to bond with the former but always fail due to her too different personality and also their own awkwardness facing with it. And to thinkt hat just a while ago, they were so close to each other... as Shiroyasha said, it is almost painful to see, almost pitful for the two girls...

 _'But... how should I react to it, me?'_ Izayoi thought to himself as he put a hand on his heart, without doubt the hearts of Asuka, Yō and Shiroyasha were aching due to the sight of the Black Rabbit they can no longer recognize compared to the one they were acquainted to... but how should he react to it? Sure Black Rabbit was an important comrade to them, also a great teasing material and even the one who summoned into the world they wished for... but there was none of the Black Rabbit they knew into the current Black Rabbit in front of them, that fact was...

"...Well, let's take her back to the Community first. We'll have to explain everything to Ochibi-sama and the kids, hopes that they won't be too freaked by it though."

"...Yeah, good luck with that, lad." There were no longer traces of the usual mischief or jokes into Shiroyasha's expression, it was just replaced by a deep sorrow as she watched Izayoi walked away towards his friends, or at least two of his friends. Izayoi too seems to have caught a small glimpse of it, and only then he understood... about how much Black Rabbit's presence was important to their group, about her much her stupid usual attitude was bringing smiles around her, however everything that used to be present was now missing. It felt... so empty.

 _'...At least I hope that Ochibi-sama and the other kids would take it better than we did.'_ However despite hoping for such an almost impossible thing to happen, Izayoi knew already that it wouldn't be possible, after all those children knew Black Rabbit far longer than them so it was only natural that they would overreact about it. If only Leticia could keep herself from slaughtering them out of anger, he would be utterly grateful and yet...

* * *

" _―_ Is this really _that_ Community? Everything is so much different! Besides, I can see the flag nowhere..."

"W–well, maybe it changed since the time you were absent?"

"But it was right here yesterday! I'm sure of it!"

"Ah..." Asuka looked at both Izayoi and Yō in panic as Black Rabbit inspected around her in suspicions. From what they heard, it must mean that Black Rabbit's physique and mind had rewinded back at the time when the No-Name Community still had their name and flag so before its utter defeat by the Demon Lords' hands. It can be used as informations to keep them from blundering, but the problem is that they don't know how was the Community before its downfall, of course they could ask the current leader or at least in name, Jin Russel, to tell them about it but it would be probably better if it was someone who knew the Black Rabbit of back then, from what they have heard of Indra/Tokuteru Mikado that Moon Rabbits grows in function of the moonlight they absorb, if Black Rabbit's hair is still black and she still looks like a 10 years old, then how old is she currently?!

"Masters." And here arrived the blond-haired vampire maid, Leticia Draculea. Though she carry her usual calm expression, they could however notice that there was a hint of anger behind her red eyes, which was rare since the blonde-loli vampire who ever since becoming their mad after they had rescued her and took her back into the Community in a Gift Game against the Perseus Community. The anger that the pureblood vampire was always directing towards their enemies was not directed towards them... truly how blood-chilling. It seems that she is already aware of thier current situation, was it Shiroyasha who informed her? Well it was probably better than to have breaking the news to her themselves though he would liked have to witness the rare changement of expression into the usual poker-faced vampire girl even if he needed to bet his life on line, not like that it would change something to his usual habit, but it looked like it wasn't the same case for the other two...

 _'Rich girl and Kasukabe even froze in fear.'_ To be more precise, they were sweating buckets, to think that even those two courageous fellows who fought so fearlessly for the sake of their Community even against the Last Embryo, were now trembling like leafs in front of the silent wrath of their comrade, though Izayoi felt like he would join their group if it weren't for his usual fearless attitude that pushed him to fight many opponents who should be normally out of his reach.

"...Well, I shall leave the scoldings about my masters to a later date, even though it is a maid's duty to scold her master wherever they have done wrong deeds, there is a time and place for things and unfortunately this isn't the time for a scolding..." With that the two female Outlanders sighed in relief however quickly straightened their backs again once they heard Leticia's warning voice, "But don't think that I will forget your punishments... as a maid I needs to retain a good memory after all."

Wow... She was really hyped at performing seriously her duty, huh? With that both Asuka and Yō acted like military agents saluting their superior in rank before nodding their heads seriously and in fear in a 'Yes Sir!' manner; the sight of the two of the main force of the Community was being commanded around by their maid, Izayoi almost felt like laughing out to them if it weren't for how serious the situation was currently. After all, they didn't knew if Black Rabbit could still act as the Judge Master in that state and some other Communities might try to attack them during that chance with Black Rabbit out of their way if they become aware of it, such a fact must be hidden to anyone outside of their Community.

"Let's put everything aside for now... Black Rabbit, do you recognize me?" Leticia asked as she approached the loli Black Rabbit, Asuka and Yō nervously watched as they internally prayed for a positive response because if Black Rabbit can't even recognize Leticia with whom she was acquainted with the most long of time then they would be seriously doomed.

"...You are that vampire person... Leticia, was it?"

"...Yeah, those people are with me so there is no need to worry about if they are suspicious or not, they are without doubta member of our Community but since they just registered you shouldn't be aware of it." Though Leticia played it easy and without much surprise surely because she had been informed beforehand by Shiroyasha, the problem children trio couldn't even believe their ears. It wasn't the usual affectionate yet respectul 'Leticia-sama' that Black Rabbit had been using up until now but just a cold and indifferent 'Leticia', Leticia herself didn't seemed to feel anything about it and she nodded to herself as if she understood something but the three Outlanders couldn't understand anything... no, they didn't even wanted to understand why. Leticia wasn't much fazed which isn't different from her usual indifferent attitude but, the other party is Black Rabbit! The Black Rabbit who had been at her sides since her childhood 200 years ago! And yet why was she so unfazed?!

"I see... if you say so then it must be true." (Two of the problem children trio secretly sighed in relief but no need to say who is who.) "Besides, if you're here, isn't that person present too? You know, that annoying and noisy blond woman who never leave me alone."

"...Yeah, she is busy so she couldn't come, she asked me to apologize to you."

"Hmpf, I wasn't the least worried or anything." While Leticia smiled apologetically to Black Rabbit, the letter only huffed and crossed her arms, was this rabbit a former tsundere? But it is a relief to see that despite the fact of how different their relationship had become, Black Rabbit still held some affection towards Leticia as she tried to keep away the vampiress' hand that were trying to pet her head but didn't rejected her as coldly as she did to them.

 _'And even though she gave the description of a person we don't recognize, it seems that at least Leticia is aware of it, it's good to know.'_ Izayoi noted to himself as he and his friends were currently sharing the same thought; with Leticia's presence they might reduce the numbers of the slips of tongue they made up until now and maybe reduce Black Rabbit's wariness and hostility towards them.

"Erm..." Izayoi looked up to see Black Rabbit approaching them with a somewhat troubled expression as she then looked downward before looking up again to them, the usual innocence in her red eyes wasn't present. "I... I'm sorry, it looks like you guys weren't lying when you said that you were members of this Community, maybe it is because I don't go out often that I didn't noticed yet I accused you guys for lying, for that... I'm sorry."

"N–no, it is alright!"

"You probably never saw us around because we often slack off our jobs."

"Don't worry about it."

"And I confirm, despite being the newfound assets of our Community, those three are particularly lazy, instead of doing their jobs they often wander in the [Underwood] instead." With Leticia assisting the problem children trio, it became more easy to convince Black Rabbit as she only nodded in response, all traces of wariness gone. It was a good thing that her current self was still acquainted with Leticia even though their interactions are far different from the result they had just a few hours ago before Black Rabbit switch of appearance.

" _The [Underwood], huh...? I have never left this Community since I came... so I never went to the [Underwood]_." Black Rabbit muttered to herself and completely unaware that her whisper just got heard by the four, Izayoi then send a questioning look to Leticia who nodded in response while Asuka and Yō averted their gazes slightly, it seems that those two were aware of it. Now that he thought about it, last time when his headphones 'mysteriously' disappeared, Black Rabbit went to the [Underwood] with the two female Outlanders and it was then revealed that she wasn't born in the Community much to their own surprises. The truth is that after this event, Kuro Usagi went to the Underwood] for the first very time but since this Black Rabbit doesn't remember it then she is surely still under the assumption that she never went to it.

"..." Izayoi stayed strangely silent and was now thinking deeply at her words with a hand on his chin as everyone else didn't noticed his dicreet actions because they were too focused on pitying the current Black Rabbit at their eyes, so if what she had said was really true then maybe perhaps _―_

" _―_ U–um, Izayoi-sama, Yō-sama, Asuka-sama?" Upon being called, the problem children trio turned to see the leader of the Senior Group of the Community's children here, a young blonde with brown tips-haired fox girl named Lily, who was holding a tray carrying cups filling hot green tea and a few rice balls. "I–I have heard from Jin-kun that the three of you just returned with Big sis Black Rabbit and that you also didn't had lunch since this morning thus I took the opportunity to prepare something to eat for the four of you, I apologize for the simple thing it is though but I hope it will suits your tastes!"

The three problem children turned to each other before finding themselves smiling, the little Lily's kind attention towards them was always heart-warming and decided to accept grateful her consideration and each of them took their own cups and rice balls respectively, "Thank you Lily."

"Sorry for the trouble."

"I just happen to be hungry." And thus each f them gave their respectives responses (there is no need to say who is who).

"It is alright! I should be the one who should thanking the three of you instead, not only you brought back Big sis Black Rabbit safely back home but you also helped so much our Community, I could never thanks the three of you enough!" Lily's voice was full of gratefulness and her smile was shining like the sun and it represented the picture of the innocence itself, that surely means that she isn't aware that they were the culprit because of Black Rabbit's current state so the three could only avert their eyes in guilt and refusing to meet the confused little fox's gaze while Leticia just sighed in response.

"Ah, of course, Big sis Black Rabbit too! Please have one too if you would like _―_ " Lily handed the tray towards Black Rabbit before suddenly pausing when seeing Black Rabbit's change of appearance. It wasn't surprising for her to be shocked, because the Black Rabbit who used to be always taller than her as a young woman looked like now as a little girl of her own age, even their heights were similar and more importantly, Black Rabbit's hair wasn't blue anymore but of a pure black.

"Um, Lily, this is..." Asuka's voice trailed off as she was now at lost on how she should explain it to Lily, it seems that only the fact that they found Black Rabbit has been told thus it had been yet revealed of what happened to her because of them and now Lily was witnessing the shape of the result. And besides the problem children trio got quite close to the little fox who is also one of their cook but more importantly because of her naturally loveable attitude when she is always trying to help them as a token of gratitude for always helping her out, thus most of them would get depressed if she came to hate them for that.

"...Here you go!" As if she was ignoring her earlier pause, Lily just handed the tray with the food on it with her usual bright smile to the visibly surprised Kuro Usagi but she wasn't the only one who was shocked by this situation, Asuka, Yō and even the usually composed Izayoi _―_ only Leticia was the expection as she seemed indifferent towards the others' shocks but had a small smile on her face due to Lily's brave actions.

 _'So she is going to accept the situation so easily just like this, huh?'_ Izayoi couldn't help but be impressed by the great display of Lily's mental strength despite her young age and he was pretty much sure without even having the need to confirm it that the two of his fellow Outlanders were thinking the same. Now that he thought about it, wasn't Lily the one who calmly ordered the other panicking children around and even treated his heavy injuries after he was brought back from his fight with Azi Dahaka and almost died if it weren't for Jack-O'-Lantern saving him in time along with Lily's immediate treatments with the Unicorn's horn. It was far more impressive for her to accept it compared to them who were shocked speechless, but this must be alos due that she doesn't know how Kuro Usagi became like that yet she still recognized her, the strength of their bonds were impressive as expected! Yet all he hopes is that Black Rabbit wouldn't reject Lily like she did with them... because no matter how mentally strong the young fox girl is, if her older sister figure that she always admired would come to reject her, even Lily wouldn't be able to support it. Now all of them were waiting for Black Rabbit to react with sweat descending their foreheads _―_

"...Thank you." But her reply shocked them as much as Lily's answer, Black Rabbit accepted the treat hesitantly with a softer expression than her usual harsh one directed towards them. Was it because the other party looked about the same age as her? Or was she touched by Lily's warm consideration? Or was it the leftover strength of their precious sisterly bond? None of them knew but all of them felt relieved that Black Rabbit accepted it along with Lily's warm smile in response, so yeah, everything should be alright and yet... why did Izayoi felt so anxious all of the sudden? It's seems that none of the other noticed but...

" _―_ By the way... are you a part of this Community too?" ...Suddenly everything crashed down, Izayoi was now aware of the source of this uneasy feeling. Of course Black Rabbit would ask about it since she doesn't even remember them, so there was no precisions if she remembered Lily too! Asuka and Yō had their mouthes open agape in shock while Leticia narrowed her eyes with a complicated expression.

Lily's smile fell as her hands on the tray started to tremble, "...B–big sis... Black Rabbit? W–what are you talking about? Ah, I–I see! This is some kind of joke, isn't it? Trying to tease me with Izayoi-sama and everyone..." Lily thought that it was another prank so she nodded to herself in understanding with a stiff smile on her face as she turned to Izayoi and the two other Outlanders for confirmation but all of them averted her gaze in an almost solemn manner which made her feel even more nervous.

"W–why is everyone so silent? Ahaha... I don't understand, say Big sis Black Rabbit, please tell me that it is a joke...?" Lily smiled shakily as she turned hesitantly towards Black Rabbit, her hands were holding the tray so tightly that it seems on the verge of bleeding. She still refused to acnowledge it desperatly and it mades the three Outlanders and Leticia's hearts aches to see such a heartbreaking scene, some even couldn't look at the scene anymore and had no choice but to avert their gazes from the sight of the desperated fox girl and the clueless rabbit girl who was completely unaware of the former's internal conflict towards her.

"Err... Sorry, apparently I didn't went out in the Community often so I never notice the new members, did you came recently like those three? Now that I think about it, I still don't know your name, who are you?" Black Rabbit's voice was softer and perhaps even kinder than it was earlier, maybe she was trying to take Lily's thoughts in consideration? But it only has the opposite effect as Lily's eyes widened in tears and as if she suddenly lost all her strength, the tray fell from her hand with Black Rabbit's cup smashing against the floor into small pieces with a loud crash, letting all the tea it was containing out now wetting the ground.

"Hm? The tray fell..." Black Rabbit was kneeling down and was about to pick up the shards of the broken cup but then froze when she looked up and saw Lily's current expression and so did everyone else... because the always hard-working and smiling Lily was now crying openly in front of them. For one of the rare times she acted like a child of her age and as if she was being rejected by her own parent, tears were streaming down her face and she bite her lower lips while trembling, then she turned her back to them and ran away of all her strength as if she wanted to escape the harsh reality presented to her; about Black Rabbit who doesn't know her anymore.

"..." Black Rabbit just stood up silently as if she was completely at loss of words, just keep on staring at the direction where Lily ran, she then seems to have decided of something and was preparing to take a step forward when _―_

 ***SLAP!*** Only one sound was heard in the silence, Black Rabbit suddenly felt a rapid touch on her cheek that immediately left afterwards, everything happened so fast so she had yet understood what happened, but then after the slap she felt pain and her cheek redden as she brought unconsciously a hand over the newly made bruise and turned towards the culprit which is... the milady in red dress who had her hand extended towards her in an angry manner and tears forming at her eyes, it was Kudou Asuka.

" _―_ Eh...?" Black Rabbit could only make in response as Asuka's eyes turned even more angry at her which almost made the rabbit girl flinch in contrast of her earlier fearless attitude and Asuka's own awkward one. "I can't believe what you did, Black Rabbit! How could you say such an awful thing to Lily?! She always looked up to you like an older sister and then she is being rejected as if she was a stranger! Don't you understand how painful it was for her?!"

"Stop it, Asuka!" In a blink of eye, Leticia immediately came between the two and raised her arms as if she wanted to shield Kuro Usagi from Asuka. "Move away Leticia! Even if it is from Black Rabbit, I can't forgive it!"

"Please calm down and listen first Asuka! Black Rabbit only called me 'Leticia' when she just joined the Community which was 200 years ago, at that time Lily wasn't even born! So of course she wouldn't know her if she had yet meet her!"

"...Eh?!" Asuka's earlier growing anger was now immediately dissipated as only confusion took place in her mind, and so were the two other Outlanders.

Seeing that her words were finally having an effect, Leticia continued. "If it is as you people have feared then it is not Black Rabbit's fault if she can't remember, because such encounters had yet happened in her mind!" Her words were making sense as realization struck their minds because even if they were aware that Black Rabbit's mind was rewinded to her childhood self they didn't knew at how much the range would be extended since from what they heard she kept the form of a child up until recently, it would explain many things of why such a thing happened, neither Kuro Usagi and Lily were at fault but...

"...Ah." Asuka now felt at loss on how to react but after hearing Leticia's pleading voice she come to an understanding; she rushed too quick in her thinking, misunderstood the situation and then without any proof or trust towards Black Rabbit even if the latter was different from the one she usually knew... she hurted her. She slapped her. She admonished her without lefting her any room to answer back or to even explain herself. Asuka didn't even wanted to hear Black Rabbit's excuse so much she was angry earlier.

"B–Black Rabbit, I..." Asuka wanted to apologize for being so cruel to the young rabbit girl, no she _absolutely_ needed to apologize. For hurting one of her dear friend even if the ldidn't knew about her, for not trying to at least hear out her words and hurting her, she needed to apologize for so many thins she did which surely hurted the young rabbit and not only that... but when Asuka tried to reach out her hand towards Black Rabbit, it was quickly slapped away _―_

"...!" Asuka froze when she saw the current expression Kuro Usagi had when she looked up while earlier she was always looking down, it made Asuka feel pain in her heart because Black Rabbit's expression was filled with rage, her eyes that softened a little earlier became completely cold and harsh again and she was looking at Asuka with an hateful expression which was far colder than the one she wore earlier. The faint light of hope that returned to her eyes earlier disappeared completely into the void...

"I, don't know her... I truly don't know that fox girl."

"I–I understand now, that's why I want to _―_ " 'I want to apologize to you due to the errors that I have made caused by my own misjudgement!'... those words however were left unfinished as Asuka couldn't help but flinch in silence under the intensity of Black Rabbit's glare that was earlier averted but now fixed back on her... this was a look that she recognized and so did everyone else, when their Black Rabbit was facing someone she has recognized as an enemy she had too a fierce expression like that... it was certainly not an expression she should make towards a comrade... or was they comrades to the current Black Rabbit? Because no matter how much they hoped to, her gaze was confirming it otherwise.

"Shut up! I shouldn't have tried to believe in any of you!" Tears were gathered at the corner of her eyes as she shouted out of all her lungs, making the three Outlanders flinches at the unfamiliar tone.

"What's wrong with all of you?! You keep on talking as if you knew me but you people know _nothing_ of me and neither do I know you, so stop acting like it is! It is you people's faults to begin with! It is because of humans that Last Embryos were born! It is because of people like you that this monster killed my parents and everyone else! So why do I have to live into a Community full of those humans?! I don't understand, I don't understand! I don't understand how Leticia is able to get along with humans while they are also the reason of her demise, I can't understand anything and I don't want to understand anymore!" She was rejecting them, she ws rejecting all of them, not only Izayoi, Asuka and Yō but also Leticia... and then tears were continuingly streamed down on her cheeks, Black Rabbit bits her lower lip and trembled in a similar way Lily did earlier. Despite wanting to, none of them could retort any of her words, so they had no choices but to listen and keep on listening to the rage she built all up until now... did the Black Rabbit they knew once carried such a thing?

"As I've thought humans couldn't be trusted in the end! Saying that you can trust humans... what a joke! _**Canaria, you liar**_..."

"...! Wait, you _―_ " Upon hearing the familiar name that she just spoke, Izayoi wanted to stop Black Rabbit but he was too late at acting surely because of the shock and the black-haired little rabbit girl ran away of all her strength, sure her speed was lacking comparing of the one of her adult self but it was still quick enough to make gusts of wind trailing behind her, in a blink of eye, the girl disappeared into the forest.

""" _―_ """ Without doubt the three Outlanders wanted to go after her, but all of them find themselves unable to move their feets off of the ground while Leticia just watched them with a sad pitying gaze, sure she was also sad that Black Rabbit doesn't remember the time they spended together but she wasn't as rejected than the problem children trio was. After a long silence, the first one to speak out...

"...Oi, Leticia. What you said about Black Rabbit... was it true?" Surprisingly, it was Izayoi who spoke up the first as he beats Asuka and Yō to it, both of the two wanted to speak out and ask the same thing too for confirmation but neither of them dared to do so, despite the three of them being considered as heroes in their Community, the two were still frail and sheltered girls compared to Izayoi who traveled around and discovered many things thanks to Canaria, Asuka being caged in her life as the heiress of a zaibatsu and Yō used to be sickly before receiving the Genome Tree.

Leticia only nodded her head silently in an almost solmen manner as if she was scared to admit it, then she started to say as if she was counting a distant past... or maybe she was actually truly doing that. "Yeah... it was about 200 years ago I believe, right after Canaria _―_ our Community's previous strategist and her comrades' intervention, we were able to seal temporarily Azi Dahaka until his recent awakening a few days ago, after that event we adopted the only survivor of the Moon Rabbit massacre that was Black Rabbit at that time, it happened the day of her 10th birthday when she was supposed to be officially named by her parents and acknowledged as the Moon Rabbit clan's heiress by heriting four of the ten divine Gifts of the Juniten... Black Rabbit did inherited of the Gifts at least, but otherwise her name..."

It was then when the three problem children understood; they always thought that it was weird for only Black Rabbit to keep around that alias-like name, but it was because she never had a proper name to begin with. Black Rabbit probably looked forward to the day when she would be officially named, with a proper bname that her parents thought of for her _―certainly a lovely one befitting for her, to make her happy_ _―_ and certainly not that temporary nickname/alias just decided by looking at the birth color of her hair. But even that so awaited day got ruined by Azi Dahaka who happen to target the Moon Rabbits' hometown, the Moon Shadow City and annihilated all the members of the clan, with the exception of Black Rabbit who barely escaped death thanks to Canaria and Co.

" _―_ But unfortunately we arrived too late, Black Rabbit's heart broke together with the lives of her parents that were killed in front of her and her whole clanmates' too. Canaria adopted her by pity but she wasn't trusting anyone at the beginning. It took a lot of time and effort to make her open her heart to us, specially Canaria was the one who tried the hardest when we started to give up after being often rejected but that time Black Rabbit strongly distrusted humans... I think you already know why, but Canaria persistant efforts managed to open slightly Black Rabbit's heart and thus..." She didn't needed to finish her words because Izayoi and the two other Outlanders already knew the reason of why Black Rabbit hated humans at that time, after all with what she shouted to them earlier it was easy to guess.

 _"It is because of humans that Last Embryos were born!"_

Full of resentment, hatred and sorrow _―_ a vortex of negative emotions that should never be mixed into her currently childish voice. She should just stay the usual goofy rabbit girl she is, and yet to think that this always smiling and nagging Black Rabbit had such a past... technically none of the people here had an easy life, but still... how on earth, no, how much time and effort it took for her to become the current Black Rabbit they knew of?

Leticia looked at them with a faint compassionate smile just like she understood their feelings but then looked down as if she was unable to meet their questioning gazes anymore. "...Just like Black Rabbit said, humans were the reason that I became a Demon Lord, so it's not like I can't understand her current feelings... but may I ask for her forgiveness? As you have seen, she isn't in her normal state but it is because sorrow is devouring her, in the end the current her is just a sad child, so please don't give up on her. Back then Canaria was there to lead us, but now she isn't anymore, even so please don't give up on saving Black Rabbit, please don't let her return to that pitful state... this Leticia Draculea, is humbling begging the three of you, my masters." Leticia bowed her head down to them, it wasn't her usual maid act even though it looked like it but a sincere ask as a fellow member of the same Community and comrade _―_ and for the sake of another comrade dear to them. Asuka and Yō who understood this were about to nods in acknowledgement to Leticia's plea when _―_

"Is that so? Sorry then but you'll have to count me out on this, I just happen to have something urgent to take care of." Izayoi shrugged nonchalantly before starting to walk away as if he didn't cared about it anymore which was totally unlike the grave expression he was wearing with them just a little while earlier while listening to Leticia's explanations.

"W–wait a second, Izayoi-kun...?!" Asuka tried to stop him by putting her hand on his shoulder but it was quickly squatted away as Izayoi waved his arm without turning around in response, "Don't worry! If I happen to pass across Black Rabbit on the way I'll tell her that you're apologizing, Rich girl!"

"Izayoi-kun, are you serious of doing that?! If we work together we would have more chances on finding Black Rabbit together!"

"Then just prepare food and bath for when we would be back!"

"Iza _―_ " Asuka was stopped by Yō's hand in front of her, she then turned angrily towards the short-haired girl, "What are you doing Kasukabe-san?! We must hurry after Izayoi-kun _―_ "

"Asuka, about this matter, how about we left it into Izayoi's hands?"

"What?" Asuka looked incredulously at the girl younger than her by one year only and yet seemed more calm and mature on this matter compared to her. Ignoring Asuka's blank stare, Yō continued to speak. "Of course, I'm planning to ask some of my animals friends to keep an eye on him and also helping to localizate Black Rabbit current position. So let's leave it to Izayoi for now, panicking like how we were earlier would be no good, it's better to stay composed and calm like Izayoi."

"I–it's not like I can't understand your way of thinking Kasukabe-san, but currently Izayoi-kun is _―_ "

" **Asuka**."

The red dressed milady almost flinched at the unusual deep tone that her younger friend used since the latter was always soft-spoken.

"Let's trust Izayoi, okay? He is our comrade, and despite how he act he never let us down, right? Currently he is the one whose physical abilities match Black Rabbit's the best, besides you know how kind he is really in contrast of the usual attitude he shows, right? Besides if you go after her and find her, Black Rabbit might run away again because of the slap from earlier, it would be better for someone else than you to go after her." After hearing her words, Asuka was reminded of the time when Izayoi proposed to celebrate Halloween all together with their Community when she revealed to him that she never celebrated it before... that's right, he was always there to rescue them, wasn't it? Even though he would never admit it himself because he isn't someone honest...

"Yes, you are right... I apologize for my lack of trust earlier, Kasukabe-san. Izayoi-kun is our comrade, and so is Kuro Usagi." Asuka's earlier tense expression relaxed and Yō returned a nods with a small smile of her own as both of them looked towards the direction where their comrade disappeared with eyes filled with trust.

Leticia who was silently watching them narrowed her eyes and smiled as she watched towards the distant blue sky, close to where used to be the precious flag of their Community. _'The [No-Name]'s revival may happen sooner than expected...'_

Those children were signs of hope for them, each of them were linked to his Little Garden in a direct or indirect way; for Asuka as the sister of Kudou Ayato _―Faceless_ , Yō as Kasukabe Koumei's _―_ the former leader's daughter and Izayoi as their former strategist _―_ Canaria's adopted son... even if those three were no longer present here, as long as the ones who inherited their wills were here, then everything would definitively be alright no matter what...

" _―_ But more than anything, after Izayoi find Black Rabbit, I wonder how he will comfort her?"

"Ah, I was curious about that too! I seriously doubt that the super prideful Izayoi-kun would use cheesy lines from romance novels though..."

"We will never know unless we see it ourselves but if we try to go after them then he would have found out immediately, so here I was thinking about asking some of my animal friends to observe things out for us and then tell us every juicy infos out of it!"

"Oh! As expected of you Kasukabe-san! I just can't wait for it to happen~"

"..." Suddenly Leticia's earlier's hopeful smile fell immediately as she now directed her worried gaze towards the two girls in front of her who were too busy chatting between themselve to notice her current expression. The moving speech about the bonds of trust between comrades turned into another girls' gossip talk about their friend's possible romance and matchmaking. _'Maybe it was too early to leave it to those children after all...?'_

* * *

 **A/N.: FINALLY FINISHED! It took me so long to arrive up until now! And it is the longest chapter I've ever written! I've also wanted to add that the reason of why Kuro Usagi was always worried about the problem children trio's recklessness is because she is afraid that they would end up in the same fate as her parents who disguarded their own lifes away in order to protect hers but I've decided against that because otherwise it would be far too gloomy with all the angst there is already in this fanfic (yet did I made Little Kuro Usagi too tsundere I wonder?)... I would also like to give a personal thanks to _ShiragaKizuato_ , the author of another Mondaiji fanfic called "Mondaiji: Irregular" that I like really much too and I strongly recommend towards the people who had yet read it! I would like to thanks that author for judging my story before I publish it and I would also like apologize for the late because it took me time to complete it! Sorry if there are some parts that were rushed up, and if you like it please don't forget to review! Reviews are important for fanfictions writers after all! Otherwise I would be wishing you a good day (^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.: Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you really much for liking my one-shot (for the views, reviews and the ones who favorized it), and I would like to warn you beforehand that THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER! It's just after thinking about again _Starlight AT's_ review about how my one-shot was lengthy piece and also from _Bladedknight_ about the sentences being awkward (I'll try to improve my writing style next time), which is why I decided to separate it into a two-shots instead, hoping that it would be easier for the readers like this (sorry if this proved to be unneeded attention). There would be nothing new here so if you don't want to read the same thing, you can feel free to not do so. OH! But I have decided to put a review corner to answer or thanks the people who reviewed (more for the _Guests_ and the others, I have already through PM for _Starlight AT_ and _ShiragaKizuato_ ). I sincerely apologize if I disappointed the readers who expected a continuation...**

* * *

"...I just felt a chill running down on my spine, is that the Rich girl and Kasukabe's doings?" As he was searching through the forest where Kuro Usagi disappeared, Izayoi couldn't help but rubs his arm to warm up himself a little, even earlier he sneezed a few times, it wasn't like he felt cold or that he was allergic or anything so why?

 _'More importantly, where is that stupid rabbit anyway? Making someone search her like that... To think that [Moon Rabbits] could already run that fast even as children... no, because she is that small, there might be some clues she overlooked behind?'_ He did slammed his fist on his chest and proudly said 'Leave it to me!' to the two ladies so if he were to come back without Black Rabbit, wouldn't it be utterly humiliating for someone as prideful as him? Especially if the Black Rabbit in question got herself lost somewhere where he couldn't reach, he remembered her words about how she never went outside of her hometown in the past but also never left the Community before, if he doesn't find her quickly...

" _―_ Oh? If it isn't Sakamaki Izayoi-dono from the [No-Name] Community...?"

"...!" Izayoi was quickly back to his senses, to think that he didn't noticed someone approaching despite his superior senses (though they might be losing against Kasukabe or Black Rabbit and a few others) just because he was too immersed into his own thoughts of worry for his comrade's wellbeing, such a blunder would cost his life during battle! But upon seeing the figure of who had approached him, Izayoi quickly relaxed the battle stance that he was preparing. "If I remember well... you are the unicorn from back then..."

"Yes, I am still grateful for your help for last time." A body covered in a beautiful bluish white gloss and the lone horn that stems from the forehead. This is a horse that is commonly known as the unicorn. The 'last time' he was referring at was surely when the problem childrent trio encountered him facing his race's worst enemy [Batsu] and they took care of it in an instant, in return, he gave them a unicorn's horn as a sign of gratitude (Kuro Usagi was aware of it much later though so she firstly gave them a scolding on their actions on their knees).

"Consider us as even then, the horn that you gave last time helped to save my life after all." When he was saved by Jack and send back to the Community covered with wounds, it was Lily who treated his wounds with the help of the unicorn's corn after all, it was thanks to that that he was still alive here and now. "But if you still feel overly grateful, I want you to answer one of my question."

"If I can be of any help towards you I would gladly do so."

"Thanks. Well for starters, did you happen to see Black Rabbit _―_ or rather a smaller version of the [Moon Rabbit] running somewhere around here?"

"The [Moon Rabbit]? Did something perhaps happened that would need my assistance?"

"Nah, it's alright. Just answer my question and it should be enough."

"If you say so..." The unicorn reluctantly accepted Izayoi's ask, he thought that it should be improper to further want to intrude into other's business despite his good will to help them. "Well, I doubt that what I have seen was actually the [Moon Rabbit] that I knew but I have indeed seen someone who ressembled her besides for a younger version with black hair, I tried to call out to her but I doubt she heard me, it seemed that something was occuping her mind _―_ " Confirmed, it was her.

"I see, and do you know where she was running towards?"

"I belive it was the place where Shirayukihime-sama used to own prior to join the [No-Name] Community..."

"You have my thanks there!" Izayoi was about to run over there before, "Wait!" He was called back by the unicorn, "Though I know it may sound arrogant of my part, would you like to ride on my back? It can make us gain time with it to catch her up."

Izayoi seemed to consider it for a second before shaking his head, "No, it's alright. I have pretty much confidence in my physical abilities and I can assure that my speed don't even lose to Black Rabbit's!" With that he run ahead and left a gust of wind behind.

The unicorn chuckled slightly as he was immediately reminded of the time when the trio was summoned, he proposed the same thing to Black Rabbit and she answered in a similar manner. _'Is there some kind of fate at work?'_ He couldn't help but think like this before running back to his earlier activies, if it was this young man, he could without doubt find her with no problems, he didn't knew why but he was assured so.

* * *

 _'...Found her.'_ Izayoi thought almost in irony; the place where she was was the same exact place where he challenged Shirayukihime, and strangely close to the place where they were first summoned too. It was a good thing that the snake girl wasn't in her territory currently and at the Community, well she probably would forgive Black Rabbit for intruding but he is on another story, and knowing her berserk anger, he couldn't be sure of being able to protect the current Black Rabbit while fighting her.

"..." It was how Izayoi found her; curling herself into a ball, her arms crossed over her knees that were retracted at her chest, he couldn't even see her face but it was pretty much sure without the need of checking that she may have cried here, all alone and being hidden from all views. Her lone figure was being illuminated by the moonlight, now that he thought of it from what he heard from Jin, his Highness called her 'Goddess of the Moon' right? As if, now she was just a little kid who only had the moonlight as ally as if the latter was comforting the former. In the end, her blue hair would have reflected the light better than her darker one though...

He then was trying to be as silent he could as he walked step by step closer in a very careful manner, he didn't knew if her ears were still connected to the Little Garden's core but even without that, she has an extremely good sense of hearing so for now he has to avoid any branches or things that can make noises upon being stepped on though it is more difficult to do than to say as he was surronded by grass.

 _'But sneaking behind her may scares her too, so let's give up that idea... more importantly, it would be too much of an hassle to walk carefully like that, what do I look like? An handicaped person?'_ Izayoi gave up on the tactic that didn't seemed something he would do usually and decided to do something more like himself _―_

"OI!" _―_ He didn't sneak behind her like some kind of assassin but instead decided to call out to her to announce his presence directly. ...But it seems that he didn't adjusted the intonation of his voice correctly since the little rabbit girl covered both her rabbit ears down on her head with her hands while flinching before looking at him with a mixture of shock and fear. Now that he thought oabout it, great hearing go with sensitive ears, wasn't it? Though it seems that he didn't cared much about it up until now, since the three of them were always tugging at Black Rabbit's ears for fun.

"...Uuh?!" After recovering from the loud 'surprise attack', Black Rabbit send a fearful glance towards Izayoi before preparing to escape once more but it didn't happened so easily unfortunately _―_

"Gotcha." Because Izayoi already closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the collar and started to hang her like some kind of cat or freshly washed doll. Just like the times when he stopped kicked doors open and instead walked into the rooms through the windows; it can be considered as a great progress for someone like Izayoi (grabbing her arm was also an option but she could have escaped more easily like that and to tell the truth, it would have been far less funny than to see her struggles from his hold).

"L–let go! Don't touch me and just let go of me!" And as expected, she started to shake her arms and legs in order to free herself but it was useless since he was grabbing her by the collar; so he would just enjoy the show until she got tired on her own and then he would finally begin to try to speak to her, it would be useless to try to speak to someone who doesn't want to listen to you after all, if tired, her will power to fight would be less strong than earlier. Thus, here the beginning of the countdown!

 **[One hour later on...]**

 _'I didn't thought that she would keep it going during one full hour though... I had understimated her here―small or big―[Moon Rabbits] are sure stubborn, aren't they...?'_ Izayoi didn't expected to be tired of hanging a squirming rabbit girl on his arm during one hour would be so tiring, did he started to get too old or lazy? As if. Though her teary reactions were worthy of it. "So now are you finally willing to listen to me? I won't chase you to cook you or anything so don't try to run away from now on, 'kay?"

"..." Sullen and teary from fatigue of her earlier actions, Black Rabbit only nodded while pouting and sulking; it seems that she understand now. So Izayoi decided to put her down finally, if she tried to run away or anything he would immediately catch her up though.

After her feets finally touches the ground again, Black Rabbit let a sigh of relief before sitting down on the grass silently. Izayoi was surprised over the action and was wondering if she was too tired to stand up until the little rabbit girl send him an hesitant glance (or was it a glare?) which confused him even more. And the fact that she has been opening her mouth and closing it like a blobbing fish didn't helped him to understand either, after a few attempts she finally spoke out: "You wanted to speak, right? So go ahead and speak!"

"...Oh. So you were waiting for me to speak out?"

"...I promised to listen after all."

"Good to know that you became more obedient. There we go." Izayoi sat down near Black Rabbit which make her go backward of a few meters in a rapid motion, "Wh–why did you suddenly came closer for?!"

"How can I talk to you if you are so far away? I already promised that I won't do anything so come closer!"

"Sh–shouldn't it be fine with that distance?"

"So you just want me to shout everything to you?"

"...Ahem." After coughing slightly in embarrassment with a red blush quite visible on her face, Black Rabbit walked closer to Izayoi and sat next to him. The young man couldn't help but think that she seemed more like a scaredy cat than a rabbit. Black Rabbit then looked at him with a little frown on her face, "So what do you want to talk about then?"

"The rich girl is saying that she is sorry for what happened earlier."

"...'Rich girl'...?" Black Rabbit cocked her head on the side, it seemed that she couldn't recognize of who he was talking about, not that he could blame her for that and he wasn't one to call her by her name after all. "The lady in red dress that slapped you earlier."

"...!" Black Rabbit immediately looked down as she realized now of who he was talking about, Izayoi then continued to speak. "Despite her looks of spoiled princess, she is a compassionate person. When she reacted like that earlier is because she thought you were making a bad joke. She wanted to apologize to you but you ran away before she could and thus it ended with me searching for you. If she went after you you may have ran away again after all."

Black Rabbit looked up slightly and Izayoi could see that her gaze soften a bit just like when she talked to Lily, "...But still why are you people are going that far for me? You guys seems to know me but I don't know you... though I admit I may have did something bad about that fox girl... what was her name again?"

"Her name is Lily."

"Lily... I see, I will remember it when I'll go apologize to her." Izayoi smiled at that, now all he hopes is that Lily would be understandive enough to accept it but knowing her, it should be fine.

"However answer to my earlier question; why you people are going so far for me?" When Black Rabbit looked at him with her big innocent eyes, it makes Izayoi pauses a little. ...Now he regretted a little his decision of coming searching for her all alone.

 _'...How should I answer now?'_ There was no way he could say that to the three Outlanders, Black Rabbit is an important existence who granted each of their personal wishes by summoning them to Little Garden. Did you saw how they reacted when she was about to open the present bag they gave her? Besides none of them could look her in the eye during that moment. And now here he is trying to say the common answer they shares about her question all alone, where is comrades when you needs them seriously? The two others must surely have laughed at him if they were to see that. But he couldn't turn around the matter while trying to avoid it so he has no choice but to try to say it honestly.

"Well... you know, members of a same Community are comrades, right? And comrades must help each other in need." Okay, it wasn't the entire truth, but you can't blame him there! Sakamaki Izayoi isn't someone's honest to begin with!

"'Comrades of the same Community'... huh?" Black Rabbit muttered those foreign words that rolled on her tongue with a slightly guilty look before looking at Izayoi in a more peaceful manner compared to her earlier glares that can probably kill someone if which was ironical since rabbits were supposed to be cute and innocent creatures unable to hurt a fly (from the girls' opinions though). "You... say the same things as Canaria, don't you? And you are also similar as her..." The adult Black Rabbit also said that when he was braiding her hair after she lost her rabbit ears temporarily but for the loli Black Rabbit to also say that... guess that it is truly like mother like son, huh?

" _―_ Oh. By 'Canaria', I mean _―_ "

"The strategist of the Community, right? Yep, I know her."

"I–is that so...? Well if you truly are part of the same Community as her then you should know, right. Look like it was some unneeded attention from me... sorry."

"It's fine. You probably thought that I didn't knew and tried to explain it to me, right? I don't mind. For a newcomer like me who doesn't even know the real name of his own Community." Unknowingly, his hand landed on Black Rabbit's head.

"FUGYAA~?!" Oh? Even though he didn't pulled her ears, he heard the comeback of a familiar scream she used to make when he was doing so.

"Hm?" His hand was quickly but more gently than before, squatted away as Black Rabbit had her hands on the place his hand patted with a red expression on her face, wherever she was angry or embarrassed, Izayoi didn't knew. It seems that he was better at reading the adult Black Rabbit than the kid version.

"Y–you shouldn't do that so suddenly!" She said hastily, fluster filling her voice while Izayoi just cocked his head in return. "Why?"

"Wh–why, you ask...?!" The girl was looking at him as if he asked a stupid question, however Izayoi made sure to not pull on her ears so she shouldn't be hurting, right? "It didn't hurt right?"

"W–well..."

"So shouldn't it be fine?"

"Fweh...? M–maybe, yes... I–I mean no! Does that man doesn't know the definition of 'delicacy'?! ...Wait, that word has nothing to do with the current situation, right? Touching a girl so directly like that shouldn't be fine, _and yet_... Oh. That might be I'm still a child..."

"What are you muttering to yourself?" Izayoi looked at Black Rabbit who was back into a ball-like shape as she hugged her head and muttering incomprehensible things to herself, strangely her hair didn't turned pink, maybe it was only a thing possible when her hair was blue? But now that he thought about, he may did it unconsciously because her current build was similar to his adopted younger siblings; Homura and Suzuka's.

After finally taking a deep breath, Black Rabbit went back to him after another cough. "A–anyway! Please at least warn before doing something like that! I need to mentally prepare myself for it."

"For what? And besides if I warn you beforehand, it wouldn't be as fun than to see your surprised expression now."

"Ugh..." When Izayoi nodded seriously to his words, Black Rabbit just sighed heavily before bonking him on the head with her tiny fist. "Geez... Why do you need to be similar with Canaria in that part too...?"

"Yeah, yeah. And so? What about Canaria?"

Black Rabbit suddenly pouted and huffed a little as she crossed her arms, "Actually it would have been better if she just pats my head, but she comes at me with flying hug attacks, and since she is surprisingly athletic, it is like a struggle to escape from her. I–I'm a little glad to hear her say that I'm cute but if she could greet me normally instead of those usual actions... and she treats me like a pet too, making me sits on her lap and stroking under my chin."

"Ahahaha! Seriously?! Yeah, it seriously sounds like an hassle to deal with!" The scene was just too funny to imagine; Canaria pursueing a little Black Rabbit just for the sake of cuddling with her! Rather, the way she treats her isn't supposed it be with a cat instead of a rabbit? Oh, he almost wanted to be here to witness it!

Izayoi's sudden roar of laughter made Black Rabbit jump of some small meters in surprise. "Is, is it that funny? Personally, I think that it is troublesome!"

"But it's not like you entirely hated it, right?"

"W–well..."

"See?" When Izayoi pointed it out, Black Rabbit blushed until the tips of her ears but her hair still didn't turned pink. "Well, I _do_ admit that sometimes that woman's overprotectiveness on her family can be suffocating. But she is always thinking the best for them so don't blame her for this."

"Mm...? Why do you know that?" Black Rabbit was confused over the fact that Izayoi know Canaria so well, which was far beyond the relationship of fellow Community comrades from the fond tone in his voice.

Izayoi chuckled slightly before giving away his answer and was prepared to see her reaction to it, "Because I'm a member of that said 'family'."

"...EH _―_?!" Black Rabbit immediately frowned upon hearing his words, and her face adopted a comical expression that reminds the ones he saw in the humoristic mangas he bought for Canaria during her stay in the hospital. It seems that you can read what she is thinking just by looking at her face and he could almost read the 'IMPOSSIBLE?!', it took Izayoi most of his willpower to not burst out of laughing here and roll himself on the floor while hugging his stomach, remember that this little Black Rabbit is more delicate-hearted than the usual one! It took him a while to get her talking more casually to him, he wasn't going to waste all those efforts!

"I–impossible, I mean, Canaria is still young right? ...Or at least she told me that she was... so having children so big already is..." Black Rabbit herself seemed to be unsure of it, just what did that old hag told her? Izayoi couldn't help but thinks so... and he didn't knew until recently that she was already over 200 years despite her looks in her twenties. For some reason, he felt the envy of teasing her building up inside him...

"She may looks young, but she is old as a granny (by now), a real smelly old hag!" He said it so seriously that she can only believe him, the kind of face he make when he is battling for example. "E–EH?! Is that true?!"

"And she already have two other children besides me. The two of them should be around your age."

"Ha–hawawaaa..." Black Rabbit took a mortified shocked look as she started to tremble under the unexpected revelation, "I–I've heard that asking a women's age was really rude, but I never realized that it was to such an extend... Hm? But wait... C–Canaria looks in her twenties, and she already have a big son and two children of my age, which means that she must had given first birth... at the age of...!"

If Canaria was hearing that, she would probably kill him, Izayoi had no doubt over it but the reaction was still worth of it, besides the old hag is already dead to begin with so there was no way her wrath could reach him. It was now to finish it. "Though we aren't related by blood."

"...Fweh?" Black Rabbit who was full of panics now looks at Izayoi with an even more confused glance, seeing that it was working, Izayoi then faked a confused look at his turn, "Eh? What's wrong Black Rabbit? Don't tell me you thought that Canaria birthed the three of us?"

"Eh _―_ Um, ah... S–so that's mean _―_ " Black Rabbit's face flares even more in realization, not to Izayoi's words but that of her own misunderstanding. Izayoi, who saw that, gave his best to keep the mischevious smirk on his face down and then tried to give an innocent smile totally unlike himself as he repeated the next words as if he was only stating a fact totally unrelated to his teasing: "She only adopted us."

"..." Though there was no sounds coming from Black Rabbit's mouth, her face was entirely red as a tomato to the point of steam was coming out of her head like an overheating machine and she was trembling slowly as she quickly covered her burning face with her small hands as Izayoi snickered wickeldy before he took another fake innocent voice as he asks her with fake worry, "Oh? What's wrong Black Rabbit? Is there something wrong? Did you thought that Canaria gave birth to me when again? To think that the great [Moon Rabbit] heiress was having naughty thoughts at such an young age when she shouldn't even know that kind of things, how terrifying the future looks like to me!"

"~!" The Black Rabbit Rocket is prepared to fire in space! Izayoi is currently preparing himself for the upcoming impact. Countdown starts now into, 3... 2... 1...!

" _―_ Y–y–y–you... YOU BIG IDIOT~!" A red faced (wherever it was embarrassment or anger) Black Rabbit stood up and shouted to the great night sky, her desperate cry resonated at meters away to the point of Izayoi was sure that their Community even heard it, Black Rabbit then start to use her tiny fists to hit Izayoi's head; of course it doesn't make much effects on the superhuman that defy human common sense named Sakamaki Izayoi (besides Black Rabbit is currently small-sized and so is her usual physical strength; or rather it seemed more like a granddaughter massaging her grandpa's shoulders).

 _'Oh? So that's how she reacted before gaining the paper fan skill, huh?'_ Izayoi thought with faint amusement but also relief washed him over when he noticed that there were still similarities into the reactions of the little Black Rabbit's and the bigger one; so it isn't like her heart entirely died, maybe it was thanks to Canaria's efforts back then... Ah, talking about Canaria _―_

"Black Rabbit, I want to ask you something about Canaria..."

"E–even if you try to change the subject it won't work~!" Black Rabbit angrily puffed her cheeks and didn't stopped the tiny blows on his head, but Izayoi continued, totally unfazed. "Back then before you run away, why did you called Canaria a liar?"

"...!" Surprised by his question, Black Rabbit stopped to hit his head and released her fists slowly. She looked almost midly embarrassed, just like a child who got caught by his parent in the middle of doing a nasty prank. It was the words she said just before running away, she didn't expected him to hear it though because it was faint as a whisper. Izayoi on the other hand was quietly waiting for her to explain herself patiently and didn't pressed her just like he did in the past. After 10 seconds, 50 seconds, one minute... Black Rabbit finally opened her mouth: " _―_ Well... it was because I thought she lied back then... when she told me that 'the world is harsh but kinder than what you think'..."

"...Continue." Though he wanted to sound more passive, it seems that his reply sounded more like a command, Black Rabbit flinched slightly in response but didn't close herself like she did earlier and instead continued to speak out as if she was searching for which word to use. "Erm... I lost my family and all my clanmates during the attack Azi Dahaka launched on us, I barely survived because Canaria appeared and saved me... I–it's not like I hated humans to begin with! It's just that... when Canaria saved me, I knew that there are still kind humans around... but humans are also the reason for why Last Embryos like Azi Dahaka were born. Of course I don't mean something like 'humans should never existed to begin with', there are still a lot unrelated people to this so to accuse them for that... but I can't deny the fact that I never thought it. And I didn't knew wherever I should hate humans or try to get along with them anymore... but Canaria always tried to get me choose the latter, I don't hate her and I know that all her actions are sinceres. But..."

"You're afraid that she might turn into one of the humans you hate?"

"..." Black Rabbit guiltily cast her gaze down and Izayoi sighed as he passed a hand in his hair.

Black Rabbit mistrusted humans as she couldn't communicate with them properly anymore after what happened to her clan, she wanted to trust Canaria who tried so hard to get along with her sincerely but couldn't bring herself to do so in fear that something similar to what she had been forced to endure start again, which is why she put her distance between everyone. There are people you want to trust and other that you don't want to, but to be betrayed by the people you trust the most is far more painful than to be hurt by some strangers. Black Rabbit was afraid that if she start to trust humans again and it fails, that it may left an uncurable scar in her heart and would lead her to break again. He had no right to deny her fear because in the past he too wished for someone whom he could trust to appear and was disappointed over the fact that it never happened for a while to the point of distrusting others, however...

" _―_ She won't become like that."

"Eh...?" Black Rabbit made a sound of surprise while Izayoi just laid on the grass, with hands behind his head acting like a pillow as he directed his gaze towards the night sky, the sky was clouded and the stars had yet came out.

"The Canaria that you described and the Canaria that I know are exactly the same, so I can assure you that she won't change. After all not having a double-face is a sign of sincerity. And despite being a dreamer, Canaria is also a realist, if there was even less than 1% of chance to save someone, as long as it didn't reached zero, she wouldn't hesitate to use everything she could to reach that goal. Canaria is really caring about you, I can tell from personal experience." He can at least assure her that much, not to ease her worries or anything but just assure her that Canaria was someone that can be trusted. After all when nobody found him, Canaria was the only one who searched for him throughfully and managed to find him. Then she took him to all kind of places to give him back the envy of living, to show him that the world could be a more beautiful place that he could thought of, even with the current ressources left from what humanity already wasted.

"..." Black Rabbit looked at him as if she was astonished but light of hope were coming back in her red empty peeples, Izayoi who caught the glance turned his own towards her and frowned, "What?"

Black Rabbit who seemed to be still in daze shook her head in a slow manner as she told him the reason of her shock, "No, it just... I never expected you to be the type of person who will support her verbally like that."

"Hoh? You sure know your stuff, but how do you know that?" Was she perhaps slightly influenced by her older self?

"Because of the way you told me of her earlier wasn't that... How should I say it... rude?"

"I'm always rude, it's not like it was a first."

"Well, I could tell it at least..."

"Heh? So you've been listening to me that intently, huh?"

"I–it's not like that...!"

"Continue like that, little rabbit. Keep on like that and you'll grow into a fine teasing material, that's just what's missing to our Community."

"W–what does that even mean in first place..." Black Rabbit pouted at him at first and Izayoi stared her back, the silence last for one full minute before _―_

"Pff _―_!"

"Hahahaha!" Both of them exploded with laughter, or at least Izayoi was laughing and openly while Black Rabbit first began to giggle, trying to keep her voice quiet before finding it impossible and started to laugh her heart out too. Soon all the air were now filled with their laughter and no more tension or awkward move were present anymore. Both of them continued to laughs until tears got in the corner of their eyes and that their stomachs started to hurt in return, it was then that Izayoi remarked that he never laughed like that with Black Rabbit as they always made fun of her for their own amusement, this feeling isn't bad either in a way. And more than anything, she started to smile again; a smile full of energy like the ones he used to see and that he start to miss recently, he had no idea of how much Black Rabbit had impact on his life (and not only his) and would probably never knew if this event never happened.

After finally calming down and took a deep breath, Izayoi sat back on the ground and then noticed that despite the Outlanders spending the majority of time with Black Rabbit, they didn't knew much about her while she knew too much about them, so to re-adjust that balance, Izayoi asked Black Rabbit about things the older her would probably never tell them while he had the chance. In return, he told her about his first meeting with Canaria, where she took him to, the adoption of Homura and Suzuka but of course he kept the fact that she died off, it was too early for her to learn this anyway. He would eventually tell the older her about that but the current young her still need an emotional support until she become mentally strong enough to accept it on her own.

"But still travels, huh? Canaria promised to me too that she would take me outside too when I'll be older enough to protect myself." Now that her expression softened quite a lot, Black Rabbit showed an envious smile which made Izayoi remember about what she said earlier about how she never went to the [Underwood]. As the heiress of her clan, she must have been overprotected thus never left her hometown from the yearning that he could hear in her voice. He originally thought that just like him, Canaria surely must have taken her outside, but...

 _'In the end... that promise went unfulfilled, right?'_ Without doubt, Canaria sincerely wanted her to see the world she likes so much just like she did for him, but before being able to do so, she was send to another world due to the loss in a Gift Game and during her absence, Black Rabbit gained enough strength to grow up in appearance, Canaria was unable to return which makes Black Rabbit thought she was captured by the enemies all this time. From what the two other Outlanders ladies and Leticia's reactions to her words, it can be guessed that Black Rabbit never went with Canaria on a trip during those last 200 years and is probably still waiting for the opportunity to do so once she had rescued her... but such a thing would never happen since Canaria is no longer alive, Black Rabbit is unaware of that fact and taking count of her unwavering loyalty, would surely wait for Canaria forever.

...It was truly heartbreaking sad, if Black Rabbit were to learn of Canaria's fate, how would she react? Even though he already know the answer, Izayoi doesn't want to see it in real life. It's as if he stole Canaria away from her, everything that Kuro Usagi wanted to do with Canaria was done with Izayoi instead. Knowing Black Rabbit, she would probably never hate him for that taking account of her benevolant nature, but _he_ can never forgive himself for this, it was a similar case to the one where Gry lost his wings because of him, the former didn't mind but the latter couldn't forgive himself thus forcing the former to accept his 'apology' when he asked Tokuteru Mikado (or Indra) to give him a new pair of wings. He hated to have to reimburse debts but this was on an entirely different case, so the least he could do was...

"Then how about I take you outside?" _―_ The least he could do for her was to atone for that sin he commited and she isn't aware of, he would grant her wish of going outside of the Community and fulfill the promise that Canaria couldn't keep.

"...Eh?" Black Rabbit looked at him completely dumfounded, it was understable, for someone that one just met today (or at least to her perceptive) to promise such a thing to another stranger as if they were acquainted for a long time already. But not taking count of Black Rabbit's sudden silence, Izayoi continued. "The situation of the Community eased a bit, so why not take a break during that time? One would be foolish to not enjoy free time when we are given some. And I'm pretty sure that nobody would refuse anything even to the [Highborn of Little Garden] if the latter wish to take a break for all the hard work she had done up until now _―_ "

 _'Why... is this person...'_ Black Rabbit was now unable to hear what Izayoi is saying because she was too shocked by his earlier announcement. There should be no reason for him to do so, not any responbility should bind him to do so, there should be no reason for her to trust him, there should be no reason for her to look forward of anything, the possibility of being betrayed can still happen, the possibility of the promise being unfulfilled can still happen, and yet why...? Why did she wanted to trust this man's words so much?

 _'I don't know him... this is the first time that I ever met him...'_ So there should be no familiar feeling filling up in her chest, no warmth blossoming in her chest and no sign of recognization. This was a similar yet different feeling for what she felt towards Canaria, her heart beats much faster, was it out of anticipation or something else? She couldn't name the feeling right but she has no doubts that the man in front of her would keep his promise. He was never one to lie anyway, he was much too proud for such a dirty tactic... she didn't knew why she even knew such a thing but she had the feeling that this man had helped her a lot though she couldn't remember any of it...

" _―_ So what about it, Black Rabbit?" Izayoi addressed her but she didn't answered so he snapped his fingers in front of her face to make her react. Black Rabbit then stood up dazily and walked forward towards him, she then tripped and landed on Izayoi much to his confusion since such a clumsy action didn't seemed like her, so he teased her about it. "What's wrong, Black Rabbit? Trying to force yourself on a man isn't good for your reputation you know?"

"..." However much to his disappointment, he got no reaction. She had definitively heard it thanks to her superior hearing and the fact that they were so close to each other, so she must surely ignoring it. This proved to be the case as she regarded him with an excited gaze, her eyes were shining and Izayoi found back some of the innocence he usually found in her eyes. "Is, is this really true?! If, if Canaria doesn't managed to fulfill her promise... will you truly take me 'outside'?!" She asks so almost desperatly. To Black Rabbit, the word 'outside' surely means everything that is outside of the Community, which she never managed to see or explore.

"To be moved by such a verbal promise, what a kid."

"Ouch!" Izayoi flicked Black Rabbit's forehead which forced her to move away from him. Izayoi couldn't help but sighs. To think that Black Rabbit of all people would be the one who would push him to the ground... and the roles were even inversed to begin with it! Izayoi hoped that nobody saw this embarrasing display otherwise he would never hear the end of it. But still when he stood up, he declared to the Black Rabbit who was moaning in pain with her hands hovering her small bruise, while avoiding her gaze. "But a man never go back on his word, right? I made a promise to you so I'll fulfill it."

Black Rabbit was originally about to complain about his surprise attack earlier but once the words he said registred in her mind, she didn't even minded the earlier action anymore as the tears that were at the corner of her eyes and originally from pain turned into ones of joy as she flashed a brilliant smile beaming with happiness to him that ressembled the one she gave him when he agreed to help her Community at their first very encounter. "Yeah...!"

Izayoi felt that the smile was too dazzling for him despite the nighttime so he squinted his eyes before returning her smile with one of his own. However what Black Rabbit said later on caught him off guard, "Then pinky swear!" So she asked him to do as she extended her own pinky towards him.

"...Sorry, come again?"

"Pinky swear to me!"

"...Why?"

"Because humans do pinky swear to seal a promise!"

"What am I? A kid? ...Who taught you that in first place?" He had a vague idea of who it might be but prefered to ask for confirmation before concluding anything on his own. And unfortunately for him, when Black Rabbit answers him of the name of the culprit all his hopes for a misunderstanding were crushed down, "It's Canaria!" Black Rabbit flashes him an innocent smile and being totally unaware of his inner turmoil when he received her answer just like a catcher's reaction after receiving an unexpected fireball from the pitcher in a baseball game.

 _'Damn that old hag... she must surely be laughing at me in her grave!'_ He felt all the respect for her that build up inside him crumbling away to dust and being blown away by the imaginary wind in his head. What the heck did she taught that rabbit? Sure it wasn't false but there was no way he could do such a thing! He had his pride as a man, why should he make a promise like some kidn of little girl?! And why is that rabbit girl believing everything she is being told to? Can't she understand Canaria's character better?!

"...What's wrong?"

"Black Rabbit, I'm telling you, I'm definitively not doing it."

"Why?"

"I have my pride as a man, and besides there is no need to absolutely do a pinky promise to seal a promise, just leave it verbal is enough."

"No."

"'No'?"

"No." She repeated, her gaze firm on him, Izayoi who was under that gaze filled with hardened strong will felt a slight drop of sweat descending from his forehead to his chin and dropping to the ground. Black Rabbit shoved her pinky close to his face in a quick motion which almost make Izayoi misunderstand that she was trying to pierce his eye out, "Pinky promise." She repeated as she openly declare that she won't give up on it.

"I refuse." To answer back her declaration of war, Izayoi answered with a similar will in his eyes.

"..."

"..."

Tendrils of electricity seems to travel between the two as they now glare intensely at each other, each of them had eyes lits up with flame of determination and hardened with the will of not wanting to yield to the other. The air grew thick with tension and even their own auras seemed to class with one another. If you look carefully at the background, you might see the image of a roaring tiger behind Izayoi's and that of a flying dragon behind Black Rabbit's (despite the fact that she is a rabbit, yes that's curious...) roaring at each other. They kept it going for quite a while and in the end, Izayoi had no choice but to give up first otherwise he would never be able to go home, so he swallowed back his manly pride and wrapped his pinky around a satisfied Black Rabbit's who smiled in a satisfied manner to her victory that was long to finally reach. However the 'if you don't respect your promise, I will make you work until you pass out' bet made Izayoi lost on how to react; wherever she is young or old, Black Rabbit would always be a slave driver.

* * *

"Are you satisfied now?" Izayoi asked wearily to Black Rabbit who answered him with a smile full of energy that was totally unlike her earlier gloomy self. "Yeah!"

He thought that he would almost forgive the embarrassing display she made him suffers through with such a smile that could heal dozen of ill hearts but on afterthought, he would not let it pass, he would just get back at her when she would be back to her older self, teasing a young crying Black Rabbit too far might be bad for one's heart. "I see, I see, it's great isn't it...?"

"...? What are you talking about _―_?!" Black Rabbit immediately shuted up, her eyes narrowed slightly in wariness and her rabbit ears twitched a bit. Of course none of them were directed to him, he can almost say proudly that she totally warmed up to him, rather it seems that since now she is in a more calm state she has noticed the same things he noticed just now. However before she could say anything, Izayoi raised a finger to her mouth to tell her to stay silent, she seemed to be confused but nodded reluctantly as she looks at him in a way saying 'So what to do now?'. As if to answer her, Izayoi silently picked up a nearby rock lying on the grass and _―_

"AH, MY HAND SLIPPED!" His voice sounded fake obviously and he made no efforts to hide it as he threw the rock at the speed of a missile towards the bushes a little behind from where they were currently, a gust of wind blew due to the strength of his throw and two scared female voices were heard as they were surely surprised or even traumatized by what just happened at a hair breath of them. Ignoring that, Izayoi picked up another rock that he jungled in his head as he said as a warning with a smile still on his face, "If you don't wanna have a another experience like this then show yourself! Rich girl and Kasukabe!"

""Geh...!"" After knewing that they could no longer hids after that, the two girls made their ways out of the bushes with a slight embarrassed look on their faces. Izayoi only looked at them with a knowing smirk full of his smug attitude while Black Rabbit was watching them with a confused expression that turned into a frown.

"Izayoi-kun..." Asuka started to ask nervously as she averted his gaze, "Since when...?" 'Since when did you noticed?' or something cute along these lines.

But Izayoi took no matter of these though he could use them later as blackmail material against his victim _―_ no his comrade, yes, his comrade! So instead he did the best innocent smile like the one he showed to Black Rabbit, "Hm... Let's see, taking count of how the two of you are panting heavily, I guess you only arrived around some minutes earlier?" But not early enough to witness the pinky promise thanksfully.

"Ah, geez!" Asuka slammed her fist into the ground before quickly regretting the act as pain started to be spreaded in her delicate hand who unlike Yō and Izayoi who are more used to those kinds of physical action.

Yō near her sighed in desperation which was unlike her usual quiet self, "Hah... I even proposed to get some birds friends to observe them but Asuka wanted absolutely to see it from her own eyes."

"Kasukabe-san, don't act like you didn't wanted to see it yourself too!" Asuka pointed an accusating finger at Yō who only averted her gaze in return, "Well, that is..."

"Oi, oi, the two ladies. Although I'm very honored to know that I'm researched like some kind of popular pop idol, don't the two of you have something to say?" The two ladies looked up to see him pointing at the little Black Rabbit near him, Asuka and Yō immediately noticed the light that returned to her eyes but tried to deal with it carefully in hope that it wouldn't disappear again, so when they were about to speak, Black Rabbit who got frightened by their intense gazes on her immediately hided behind Izayoi while hugging tightly his arm. The two girls then fell silent at the scene.

 _'Are they thinking that they are being rejected?'_ He knew that Kuro Usagi understood that they weren't bad guys and even that she wanted to apologize to them for the misunderstanding but doing it is far more difficult than saying it and the two may have thought that it was Black Rabbit being cold again, so he was about to clear the misunderstanding when _―_

"IZAYOI-KUN!" "IZAYOI!" However the two ladies immediately appeared in front of his face with eyes shining with interest like stars and it surprised him to the point of stepping back a little and shielding Black Rabbit with his arm in fear of what the two girls may possibly do to them in their current states. "What...?"

"Just what kind of magic did you used, Izayoi-kun?!"

"Or rather what did you said to her to tame her to such an extend!"

"You better tell us all the juicy details that happened!"

"And don't you dare to forget anything!"

"..."

"..." Oh... So that's what _that_? The two were more interested about that? Now that he thought about it, despite not being in a romantic relationship at all, Canaria too was passionately curious that kind of thing... Is that perhaps a trait that all the girls shares? Even so he gave them back a smug smirk, "Too bad both of you, if you came just a little earlier than you might have seen something really interesting but unfortunately you were too late, ah, what a shame!"

"That's not fair Izayoi! We want to know too!" It was also rare to see Yō being so active, the last time wasn't it with that experience with the strong men dolls...? Though that time was more out of disgust than interest.

"Izayoi-kun, don't make me..."

"Using your Gift? However should I reminds you that it won't work on me, Rich girl? And dares to try that on Black Rabbit and you have signed the contract of losing her trust forever."

"Uuh... You're right." Asuka reluctantly pulled back but then came forward again, "But don't forget that we have many other ways to make you speak!"

"Sure, sure, then I'll wait to see them."

"You..." Asuka was growling to Izayoi but soon stopped upon noticing Kuro Usagi's small figure hidden behind him, and now she felt a little guilty that she didn't came to apologize to Black Rabbit for earlier. Izayoi who sensed that, sighed wearily before pushing the little Kuro Usagi forward, making her almost fall forward. "W–what are you _―_ " But once she saw Asuka, Black Rabbit froze, this time she didn't ran away but she was at loss on how to answer back.

"Black Rabbit _―_ " Asuka slowly stand up and walked towards her, Black Rabbit shutted her eyes closed in fear as she remembered the hard slap from before, but however...

"I am so glad that you are alright...!" However this time she got engulfed into a warm embrace, this surprised enough to make her eyes go wide open immediately after the sudden action, while Asuka was sobbing on her shoulders like a child as all her dignified self were now gone. "I'm so sorry Black Rabbit! I was wrong everything, everything was my fault, I misunderstood everything. Please forgive me! No, you don't need to even forgive me but please just come back at the Community! Everyone is worried about you, Lily is the same, she isn't angry at you, so please...!" Tears were flowing like a waterfall from her eyes as she cried out her apology.

"..." Black Rabbit was dumbfounded on how to react. Was she really the harsh lady who cruelly accused her earlier? She truly sounded sorry and more importantly, her tears didn't seemed like a lie. It was as he said, she was really sorry for what she had done. So making her mind up, Black Rabbit too hesitantly spoke up as she hugged her back in a shy manner, "Erm... I am sorry too. I said some awful things to you people, that's why, erm..."

'Please don't cry, we are even now' was the unspoken thought she had; she had hurt them first and she got hurt in return as a punishment, now that she thinks about it, isn't everything her fault to begin with? So she should be the one who apologize to them, yet the red lady then cried out 'You don't need to apologize for anything, just let me apologize!' and repeated the pattern again and again, the blond guy and the brown-haired girl near him smiled wryly at the scene but their gazes also carried a certain level of warmth towards her she could feel, it made her chest feel warm too... but strangely in a different meaning than how she felt towards the man, she didn't knew why but neither felt unpleasant.

While Black Rabbit was comforting Asuka (while it should be the other way around), Izayoi got informed by Yō that after he went to search for Kuro Usagi, Jin rushed to them to tell that Shiroyasha send him the informations about the plant that almost devoured Black Rabbit; it wasn't a rabbit-eater plant but something similar to it in a way, it is a carnivorous plant that release a pollen smoke in order to weaken its pray before eating them, however when Black Rabbbit panicked and eletrocuted it, it 'weakened' her by making her younger than she was thus reducing her strength.

"I see, I see. But is the state reversible then?"

"Yeah. Shiroyasha said that she should be back to usual starting from tomorrow."

"I see. Well I guess that it's a relief, I won't have to play the babysitter anymore."

"Yes maybe, I miss the usual Black Rabbit but I still wanted to spend time with the little Black Rabbit too... I wonder if I can make it last longer even if it is just a little?"

"Oi, oi, don't wish for further misfortune, it may truly happen."

"Sorry." Yō lightly knocked her fist on her head and stuck out her tongue in a cute manner, well if her face was more expressive at least. "But still, I'm curious too Izayoi. What did you do in order to get her trust you so much in such a short amount of time?"

"I'll just say that we have a lot in common."

"This isn't a proper explanation. And you and Black Rabbit don't look alike at all, personalities and all..."

"I wonder? But I guess that we'll say goodbye to this Black Rabbit soon."

"EH?!" Unexpectedly, the one who answered wasn't Izayoi's Outlander comrade but the subject of the talk, Black Rabbit herself. 'Oops, I messed up?' was what Izayoi was transmetting through eye contact to Yō who only gave him an insecure glance too. They thought that Asuka's loud and unlady cries would be enough to hide their discussion from Black Rabbit's ears specially if they were speaking in whispers, but it look like she heard that one.

Now that Asuka was calmer but still rubbing her eyes, Black Rabbit separated herself from her and ran towards Izayoi in a worried manner, "A–are you leaving?"

 _'The one who is going to leave is you to be more precise... well at least your current self, that is.'_

"Are you going to leave the Community?" Look like she misunderstood it, well it couldn't helped with her currently limited knowledge of the situation. It seems that there was some restless feeling in her eyes that somebody else that she managed to trust would leave her side and she was scared of that. That she would find herself back all alone without nobody to understand her... wait, did that meant that his rank of Black Rabbit trust was higher then Canaria now? If so he would like to boast about the victory in his foster mother's face! But that wasn't the problem now, he must deal with the little Black Rabbit who seemed on the verge of breaking down in tears, so...

"Kya?!" He gently ruffled her hair earning an adorable squeak from her before kneeling to her eye level and flashed a grin with a gentle voice that was unlike himself, "She's saying that we have some work to do for the Community so we'll be out of it for a little while. Don't worry, we aren't going to leave or anything."

"R–really?" Black Rabbit looks up at him with moist eyes hopefully and he grinned back but she still refused to let go of his sleeve she had been clenching ever then, "Yeah, we may met again even earlier than you think... so that's why, Kasukabe, Rich girl, stop smirking and help me getting off her iron grip from my sleeve!" Izayoi screamed, annoyed, by how the two ladies were smirking at the scene with some thoughts that are probably unfits of the situation. However, the fact that Izayoi cares specially about Black Rabbit and vice-versa doesn't seems to be wrong.

 _'Canaria was right...'_ Black Rabbit silently apologized to Canaria for calling her a liar earlier. The world wasn't as cruel she thought, there are so much people who cares about her after all... Though there still might be bad humans who would create Last Embryos over and again, there would be surely good humans who would come to stop them... The earlier cloudy night sky was now clear and full of shining stars, it was almost as if it reflected Black Rabbit's heart.

* * *

The tales of Black Rabbit's time regression ends here. When they had returned to the Community, Little Black Rabbit was this time being hugged in relief by Lily and had to revive something similar than with Asuka, the day later on she turned back to how she was usually and showed no signs of remembering what happened. After that, each of the problem children trio departed towards differents ways; Yō would stay at the Community as their new leader, Asuka would travels to the outside worlds to reunite back the lost members of the Community and Izayoi would travel through Little Garden... of course Black Rabbit and Gry's presences at his sides as his travel companions was unexpected. Oh, and talking about Black Rabbit...

"OWOWOWOWOW _―_! What are you doing, Izayoi-san?!"

"Nothing much, I just missed this nostalgic sensation." Izayoi nodded to himself with a satisfied smile as he pulled hard on Black Rabbit's rabbit ears as the latter cried out in pain and her blue hair turned pink because of it. Having to restraining himself all this time was hard after all, so as a compensation, after Black Rabbit turned back to normal, the problem children trio enjoyed the feeling of pulling her ears to their heart content much to her own confusion.

After feeling that he was now satisfied, he let go and Black Rabbit glared back at him with her teary eyes, on her face was filled with nostalgic expressions he unexpectedly missed, "W–what does that even mean to begin with... Besides I have already told you that Black Rabbit's wonderful rabbit ears are connected to the core of Little Garden but also really deep in our head, the nerves are almost connected to the brain thus are very sensible, so please don't pull it out like that...!"

"..." Izayoi was immediately reminded of the time when he did the same with the little Black Rabbit, unlike the big one, she didn't whined in pain or complained but simply doing her best to endure it while keeping the tears from falling off of her eyes. This caused him to have a bitter taste in his mouth.

Noticing his silence, Black Rabbit approached him worringly because it didn't seemed like himself, "I–Izayoi-san...? There is no need to overthink it that much, Black Rabbit is starting to get used to it... but that don't mean that you can keep it like that! A–as long you understand..." She tried to reach a hand to his shoulder in order to perhaps calm him down but before she knew it, his hand sneaked on her waist and pulled her forward on his chest.

Once she felt the contact, Black Rabbit immediately blushed beet red while her hair that calmed down a little back to blue was now back to pink showing her current feelings in turmoil. She then felt a gentle tug on one of her rabbit ears before a gentle voice that almost make her dizzy sounded: "Is that better like this?" She was pretty much sure that she almost died by heart attack(?) by now.

"Black Rabbit?"

Still refusing to look up even when she was being called and with mixed thoughts of wherever it was just teasing or not, Black Rabbit muttered while still being buried in Izayoi's chest (which she had noticed to become more toned surely thanks to the fight he went through up until now though she would never admit it otherwise she would be accused and teased to be a pervert): " _―_ I–Izayoi-san... it is dangerous in a lot of meanings... for my heart, that is."

"...What with that? You selfish rabbit. For once I decide to be gentle and this is how you take it?"

If it were her usual self, then Black Rabbit would immediately retort with a pout that 'So Izayoi-san admit that he isn't gentle usually!' but her blubbling emotions took over that reasoning and could only let her deal herself with her embarrassed (yet slightly happy) self. "O–of course it is not that I am ungrateful! But... if you could only warn me beforehand."

"...Saying the same thing over twice, but even if I told I doubt you could handle it anyway." Now Izayoi had a strong feeling of déjà-vu as he compared this moment to when he patted Little Kuro Usagi's head last time.

"Ahem! The two of you! Please don't go in your own world while still being on my back!" Blakc Rabbit immediately separated herself from Izayoi upon hearing Gry's awkward voice beneath them, that's right, walking on your journey is quite tiring so Gry offered them a ride on his back and they were still flying. He got embarrassed just by listening to them.

After her blush calmed down (which took a while), Black Rabbit coughed to hide her embarrassment, "A–anyway, Izayoi-san is far too reckless in his actions so he needs to be monitored at least _―_ "

"And this is the reason you used in order to come stalking me?"

" _―_ And this is the reason Black Rabbit used... as if it is! Don't make Black Rabbit sounds like a weird woman, you big idiot!"

 ***SPACK!*** The return of the paper fan attack was happily welcomed as Izayoi laughed in response of the blow he just received and no, he isn't a masochist but it just that he surprisingly missed that habit of hers too, if you a about then the logic behind it would surely be: Black Rabbit + pulls her rabbit ears = you will receives a paper fan attack on the head in return. It didn't happened when she was back as her younger self though.

"But still, I'm surprised that the two of you suddenly tagged along." Izayoi ruffled his unkept hair where Black Rabbit landed her blow earlier.

Gry answered first as if it was obvious, "Isn't it obvious? The one who gave me back my wings is you, therefore those wings are yours to use."

"Though I'm grateful for the attention, your gratitude is way too heavy." Izayoi cringed slightly as he remembered how Gry reacted when he was given back his wings, that look wasn't one of gratitude at the beginning but he came to accept it later on, for the gryphon, sacrificing his wings for the sake of saving his comrades was an honor but to Izayoi, it only made the guilt even more heavy on his heart. Feeling that his mood start to sullen again, Izayoi turned to Black Rabbit to change the subject, "So what about you Black Rabbit, besides for stalking me, what's your reason."

"Like I said it isn't that! If Izayoi-san is left all alone then who know what kind of Demon Lord you would challenge and the consequences of it would suffers our Community as a result! Besides even a [Moon Rabbit] who is the symbol of loyalty like me, needs to take a break from time to time! Nobody should be angry at me for that!"

"Ahaha! Who know? Maybe Shiroyasha is currently crying that she wouldn't be able to... Wait, what?" For some reason, Izayoi felt like he already heard this sentence somewhere, now that he thought about it, wasn't he the one who said that to the little Black Rabbit back then...? But unaware of Izayoi's sudden silence, Black Rabbit continued to speak. "Besides Izayoi-san already promised me that he would take me outside... Ah." Black Rabbit immediately clasped her mouth with both hands as she realized her blunder but it was too late by then, Izayoi already heard it.

 _"Then how about I take you outside?"_

It was the promise he made to her back then, with how she acted it was probably that after coming back to her adult self, she would forget everything that happened to her when she was under the effects of the pollen release. Even if it were to happen Izayoi would still accomplish his promise towards her, a real man is one who respect the promises he make after all, but from how she forced herself in his trip and the way she spoke of it earlier...

"Black Rabbit... could it be that you remember everything that happened _―_ "

"B–Black Rabbit doesn't understand what Izayoi-san is trying to ask!"

"...At least let me finish, you stupid rabbit."

"Wh–what with the 'stupid rabbit' again?! Black Rabbit prefered the time when Izayoi-san called her 'little rabbit'... Ah."

"...You, are definitively no good at keeping secrets for yourself, look at how you are blurting everything out the one after the other."

"..." Having nothing else to retort anymore, Black Rabbit just averted her gaze from Izayoi while pouting slightly but the flush on her cheeks even reached her already pink ears. Izayoi was just continuing at staring her with half-lidded eyes, it would be hard for her now to return such an intense gaze back which she felt glaring holes at her as he was pressing her to answer in a silent action. Gry was uncomfortable about the mood and sighed slightly in desperation, he hoped that it wouldn't be like this during all the time of their trip.

However unknown to him, both the problem child and the rabbit girl secretly smiled in a similar manner to themselves, knowing that the other is probably sharing a similar expression but refused to see it unless they wanted things for them to become awkward again, but during this time of silence both of them understood a fact; Black Rabbit's dream would be now realized and Izayoi's thirst of battle by the same occasion. With that, the promise that Canaria left behind was safely entrusted to Izayoi and he would make sure to realize it, for both Canaria, Black Rabbit and his own sake. The three then departed towards new horizon while looking forward to how would turn their journey. Still the development of the relationship between those two would be the most interesting gossip to look forward for into the world of Little Garden, and yet...

* * *

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **–** **_ShiragaKizuato_** ** _'s review at the previous chapter: _**"Although there are some typos here and there, it's rather new and fresh experience.

The trio never really know how to dealt with kids so their confusion was understandable and expecially Izayoi. He may lives in an orphanage with many other kids but his interaction with them is still awkward at best so his confusion, reaction and forgetting to adjust his usual behavior and causing pain to Kuro Usagi in both physical and mental emphasize the fact that even if he holds great power and responsibility, at the end of the day he is still young and somewhat immature. It was a good great and I really like the ending."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** (Already thanked him or her in PM previously.)

 **–** **_Guest_** ** _'s review at the previous chapter: _**"Hoh? It's interesting..."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you very much, I'm really glad that you liked it!

 **–** **_Starlight AT_** ** _'s review at the previous chapter: _**"W-what is this feeling of inadequacy and jealousy in my heart? I feel as if I got one uped and then some and lost the battle.

This was amazing good. The large chunk of text was difficult to read though but I liked how you portrayed the characters. Gods its good, beyond what I was expecting. And to be honest I'm sad someone beat me to the punch with this. Gah! The result of my laziness!

This is a lengthy piece but an especially well written one. The interaction between Loli Usagi and Izayoi especially had me feeling a tad jealous that you could portray them so close to their canon counterparts so easily. That was wuthout a doubt the highlight of the fic. I especialy like how Izayoi srruggled a bit yet still had an idea of what to say based on his own experiences. His feelings of guilt towards robbing Kuro Usagi of the promise she hade with Canaria, that actually got me to wonder if Canaria did those things with Izayoi to also make up for the promise she couldn't keep. Even so this one fic made me accept Kuro Usagi going with Izayoi and Gry a bit more since that felt a bit off for me when reading it.

My only concern is Asuka slapping Loli Usagi given she knows the circumstances it did feel a bit forced yet at the same time if Asuka didn't underdtand it it would be in her character to go a bit overvoard like that. Asuka's goal in Little Garden is to understand people but at the same time the placement of the fic on the mondaiji time line is weird for her to do that.

A couple missed typos here and there but otherwise wonderfully done!"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** (Already thanked him or her in PM previously.)7

 **–** **_Bladedknight's _****_review at the previous chapter:_** "I was not going to read this originally, as I have stopped reading fanfiction altogether, but my friend gave me the link to your story and through her reaction, I decided to also take a look.

It took a little bit for me to get used to the bit of awkward sentences in the beginning, but as I read more, that stopped being a problem, especially with how things began to pick up.

I was pleasantly surprised by how the story turned towards when Izayoi pulled on the young Kuro Usagi's ears. When she looked at everyone with those cold eyes, there was a sense of the pleasure that comes from seeing retribution. It was good. Going from there, how Kuro Usagi talked to Leticia, her subsequent apology, to confusion with Lily, and finally the rapid mood change from Asuka's slap that caused Kuro Usagi to run away, it all lead to a very enjoyable read.

The next part was even better for me. First, the way Izayoi handled Kuro Usagi was a bit too literal, but it also stayed true to how he might have really acted. Truthfully, the moment you had Kuro Usagi mention Canaria, I was wondering just what Izayoi was going to do when he finally found Kuro Usagi. Overall, I liked that it wasn't too serious of a scene in terms of mood. It felt just right for someone reconciliation with a little child. Sometimes, all one really needs is a heartfelt talk, and this delivered. Something different than what I wrote in my oneshot about a child Izayoi."

Of course, when Shiroyasha then said Kuro Usagi would probably revert the next day, I thought Izayoi might take her to Underwood, and I was slightly disappointed when that didn't happen. However, I suppose having Kuro Usagi remember what happened, and the promise by proxy, was a good second."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Is that friend that you've mentioned known as "Starlight AT"? If so, then I'm thankful that he or she introduced this story of you and I'm happy that you liked it (I was afraid that it may have a bit too dramatic since it's seems that I'm some kind of tragedy-mania). Please forgive me for the arkward sentences, I'm glad that they didn't gave you much trouble. I'm sorry if you felt disappointed that Izayoi didn't took Kuro Usagi to the Underwood but it was because in the 3rd volume of the light novel, she already went with Yo and Asuka so I wanted to try something different and it occured to me when I saw the ending of the light novel with them and Gry traveling together. By the way, I also read your story and I liked it!

 **–** **_Sofia_** ** _'s review at the previous chapter: _**"I ship Izayoi x Kuro Usagi. And i love they too"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** To say the truth, I also ship them... (^^)

 **– _EHAOs's review at the previous chapter: _**"Veri n1c3c0Fst0riR5"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Um... Are you trying to tell me "Very nice story"? If so, thank you very much~


End file.
